Broken Bonds
by FoureverTobias4
Summary: "Tobias!" I screamed. "Why are you doing this to me! You can't leave me with him!" He said nothing. He walked out the door and greeted his new faction. He left me -his sister- behind. I knew that I could never forgive him for the endless harm he had caused me, he did leave me with our father. I'm now sixteen and tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. Dauntless will be my new home
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie's POV:**

It started when I was young. When I made him angry he would just shove me around a little and it would be over. I thought that it was normal, that people were supposed to be punished in such manner. As I grew it got much worse. He would beat me and hit me more often and for longer than he used to. I would wake up in a bloody mess and sob myself to sleep. I felt so alone. There was only one person who cared about me, my older brother Tobias. When my father got angry, Tobias would tell me to hide, that he'd 'Take care of this'. At those moments when he told me to leave, I was too scared to think straight and just ran. I was too scared to think of what kind of a mess Tobias was in because he stood up for me, the weakling. I was too scared that I didn't think about what I was doing to my brother. Most of all, I was too scared to protect my brother like he did for me. I always obeyed my brother though.

Even though I was in a separate room, I could still here Tobias's cries and whimpers through the walls. When the screaming stopped I knew it was over. His screams still haunt me today.

When it was over, I would go straight to his room where I knew he'd be. My father always beat him in there. He never let me in to see him, he would tell me from behind the door that everything was fine and to go back to my room. Sometimes I didn't even get an answer.

One day when I was around 14, I forgot to make dinner. I remember walking out of my room and staring straight at my father who was sitting at the table. When he saw me he looked _really_ mad. Infuriated. He stared at me expectantly as if I forgot something really important. I realized what I had forgotten to do and ran, knowing that he would surely beat me. I hid in the first place I could find. Tobias's closet. I slammed the door behind me and sat in silence for what felt like hours. I didn't move for fear that my father was waiting for me out there. Tobias was out tonight and wouldn't be back until later. My father knew this. I started looking around in the closet for something to help shield me on my way out, but what I found still gives me nightmares today. My brothers blood, splattered on every wall and beneath me on the carpet. Stained red. I jumped up, suddenly feeling the urge to be sick. I forgot about everything in that moment and got out of there immediately. I opened the door to my father, who had on the menacing look he always did when he was preparing to hurt me.

"You never learn your lesson do you?" He had said. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. I didn't know what would happen to me without Tobias protecting me. He usually arrived just after he heard my first scream. What would happen now?

"Now that your stupid brother isn't here to protect you, what are you going to do? Run away? If you want I can show you exactly what I do to Tobias when you rudely accept his offer to cut in." He sneers. He lets out a laugh.

"Let's dance." He said. "Just you and me this time. No interruptions." He pushes me into the closet and...well you know the story. It's hard for me to think about, even now 2 years later. I had woken up in a frenzy of emotions, fear, anger, prosperity and joy that even though I could feel the red, warm ooze dripping down my face, I felt pleased with myself. I hadn't gotten my brother mixed up in all my problems this time. It felt like such a relief to finally not have to wake up feeling guilty for letting my brother take the fall for me. I smiled, making my jaw ache and my head pound, but I didn't care. I kept beaming even when I saw the bruises covering my arms and the fresh blood on the carpet. I yanked on the closet door handle in hopes of returning to my own room. The door wouldn't budge. I panicked and tried to push harder on it, but it wouldn't move. I panic and scream. I was trapped in a small closet with the stench of my own blood burning my nose. What if I never get out? I had thought. What if he plans to keep me in here for who knows how long? He locked the door! Tears spilt down my cheeks and I collapsed on the floor heaving because I can't catch my breath. I look at my arms once again. This time when I see the bruises I do not feel triumph in my self, but I feel failure and loss. I didn't win by letting him do that to me! I lost because he was the one who was in control! By not fighting back I had lost any sense of victory that I had before. I bang on the door heaving, screaming and making the room spin. I don't stop until I hear footsteps coming toward the closet door. Fear poured over me like a water fall. **_Oh no, not again. He can't be back. _**I thought. I braced myself for impact, curling up in the corner of the closet like a small child.

I watched with widened eyes as the handle turned and I saw...Tobias. At first he looked confused, then his expression turned to horror as he looked over my body. He kneels down and takes one of my shaking hands in his own warm one.

"What did he do to you?" He asked with a calm tone though I could hear the anger trying to come out of hiding.

"I-I...it was m-my fault." I had said. His expression had turned furious. He dropped my hand and stood up, looking down at me with an unreadable expression.

"Don't be stupid, Stephanie." He had said.

Before I could say anything he had then stormed out of the room, leaving me speechless.

That was the last time I spoke to him. An ambulance came ten minutes later to pick me up, but by then Tobias and my father were long gone. I spent the night in the hospital trying to think of what to do. Of course I didn't tell the paramedics what really happened. Me and Tobias made a deal to never **_ever_** tell **_anyone_** about our father. I wasn't going to break that deal then. The choosing ceremony was tomorrow and I decided to go to try and talk to Tobias. I needed to figure out what was wrong with him. Why did he just leave me there? Why was he so mad at me? In the morning I insisted that they let me attend the choosing ceremony for my brother.

At the ceremony I took a seat and tried to scope out Tobias. I didn't see him until the ceremony had started. He was standing in a line with the other sixteen year olds along the far wall. I waved at him but he never looked at me. Today he would have to choose which faction he wanted to spend the rest of his life in. We made a plan a while ago. He would choose to stay in Abnegation, I would choose to do so also, when I came of age of course. By then he would be old enough to rent or buy his own house or apartment, whatever he chose to do. I would stay with him until I was old enough to get my own. We would protect each other. My thoughts were interrupted when the man running the ceremony called out his name.

"Tobias Eaton." He said. Tobias slumped silently up to the podium and rose the knife to his hand. I remember this as if it was just yesterday. He turns to face the bowls. Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, Erudite. He places his hand over the Abnegation bowl and begins to cut his hand. I feel a wave of relief. At the last moment he turns over his hand, letting his fresh blood pour into the flame of the Dauntless bowl. Before I even knew it, I had jumped out of my chair.

"Tobias!" I had screamed. "Why are you doing this to me! You can't leave me with him!" He said nothing. He walked out the door and greeted his new faction with open arms. He left _me_ -his _sister_- behind. From that day, I knew that I could never forgive him for the endless harm he had caused me. I haven't spoken to him since. I'm now sixteen and tomorrow is the choosing ceremony. I know where I'm going, he needs to know that I'm not going to just disappear like he did.

Dauntless will be my new home.

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Hope you liked it :)**_

_**Let me know if you want the next chapter :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie's POV:**

I walk towards city hall. This year the ceremony will be held here. I can't wait to get inside, the closer I get to being Dauntless, the closer I get to seeing the look on my brother's face when he sees _me. _

Once inside, I take my place along the far wall with the other sixteen year olds. The names seem to drag on and on. When they finally call my name I take big determined steps toward the podium and grab the knife from the man. I stand over the five bowls placed in front of me. I have aptitude for both Dauntless, Amity and Abnegation but they told me I wasn't supposed to tell anyone any more than my one choice, they said it would cause me a lot of trouble if I did. I already know what to pick though. I hold my hand steadily over the Dauntless flame and let my blood trickle through the flame as Tobias's once did.

A few people gasp as I walk to the back of the room to greet the Dauntless people. I _am_ the Leader of Abnegation's only daughter after all. People didn't have this reaction to Tobias's leaving, I don't see what's all that different about me. They might be wondering why both of his children _and_ his wife left him. That's probably why they're reacting this time. I'm the last to leave.

The Dauntless initiation is simple. Basically we jump on to a moving train, then off, then jump off a building in to a hole in the ceiling of another. No biggy. I did all of this with little effort as I have learned to ignore pain and keep moving. When we finally reach the compound I look around to do a head count. There was ten of us. We lost two people who either fell behind or didn't make it. I'm in a dimly lit hallway with a net-to catch the initiates under the hole we jumped through- on one end and a stone passageway on the other. I look at the other people in the room and freeze. There, helping a brown haired girl-with the same Abnegation haircut as me- out of the net, is Tobias. I don't kill any time before rushing over to see him. I hear that the girls name is Tris. I reach Tobias who has grown a lot since I last saw him. His muscles that were once decent are now large and his hair is cropped shorter than it used to be. He's much taller. I tap his shoulder with a shaking hand. He turns around to face me, his smile dropping. He freezes in place just staring at me.

"Hey To-" I start.

"Four! I need you over here! We got a chicken!" Yells another boys voice from across the room. To my surprise, my brother reacts and runs off in the direction of the voice. Who's Four? Why did my brother answer to that name? It isn't even a real name! Maybe it's his nickname or something? I don't know. I spin around to try and see where he went, but I can't see him. Urrghhh! I came all the way here for a blank face! I decide to get back to my group. I'll talk to him later.

**Tobias's POV:**

I can't believe she came here! I missed her so much! I thought that I was leaving for her own good, but now that I see her again...

Oh, I really need to talk to her. I have to deal with this coward first though. I jump up through the initiate hole that my sister arrived through just minutes ago, and stand on the roof beside Darrel. We stare up at the roof ledge above us. Some new initiate boy is afraid of heights and won't jump, I guess.

"What we got?" I ask Darrel.

"He won't jump. We've tried to convince him but..."

"Let me try." I say, putting on Four's I-Know-What-I'm-Doing-Don't-Mess-With-Me voice. I step forward and gaze up at the frozen red headed figure above me.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"A-Al." He replies.

"Well, _Al_, if you can't show us a minor act of bravery here...you will never make it through the rest of Dauntless initiation. I'm giving you three seconds to make a choice, either jump through that hole and be a brave little boy, or run away to the factionless and be mocked by the Dauntless. Your choice Al." I say. He stands still. I groan. "1...2-" He jumps through the hole with a yelp. I laugh and Darrel slaps my shoulder.

"Nice work, Four." He says chuckling. I jump back through the hole and help Al up.

"Good choice Al." I say, slapping him on the shoulder. He sprints down the hall towards the chasm to catch up with the group of initiates. Darrel turns to me.

"Every year, eh, Four?" He chuckles again.

"Whose giving the speech this year?" I ask him.

"Gale, I think. Why?" He asks.

"No reason." Every year we give the initiates a speech on the Dauntless manifesto and stuff and usually it's one of the instructors like me or someone.

"Ok. I'm gonna go take a power nap." Says Darrel.

"Bye."

After he's gone I go straight to the initiate quarters where I know the new initiates will be unpacking their things and getting settled. I knock on the door. A beautiful brown haired girl answers. She has the Abnegation hair that I miss so much and beautiful brown eyes that seem to make me lose my focus. She's a bit shorter than me and I think her name is Tris.

"Can I help you?" She asks me in a sweet flowing voice.

"Um, I'm looking for Stephanie." I manage to say. Tris turns around and seconds later Stephanie comes to the door. She's so matured from when I saw her last. The last moments I had with her were the worst in my life.

"What do you want?" She asks, closing the door behind her. When she turns to face me I can see the anger in her eyes. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I wanted to see how you were settling in." I say.

"Fine." She says. We're silent for a few minutes.

"Look, can I talk to you in private?" I ask.

"Fine."

I lead her back to my apartment and shut the door behind us. She's the first to speak.

"What were you thinking Tobias!?" She explodes. "You just left me! You left me with _him_! You never looked back! You just left! How could you! What happened to protecting each other!?"

"Calm down please. I _was_ protecting you." I say.

"How were you protecting me Tobias? You left me alone with him!"

"Just believe me! I was! " I join in yelling.

"No you weren't! That is so stupid! It got worse when you left! It got so much worse!" She screams. I flinch and don't say anything in reply. I remember all of the beatings very clearly.

"I was protecting you. I had a plan." I repeat quietly.

"You know what the worst part is Tobias?! You let me think that you were mad at me! When I was hurt and you came home! You told me that I was stupid and left me there!" She screams. I remember that day too. I was afraid that I would hurt my father if I saw all of her wounds, I couldn't stay there. I had to let the pros take care of her. I was so angry with him already that I couldn't bear to look at her broken body in my closet. It would unhinge me.

"You know what Tobias!? I hate you! You are an awful brother! I hate you! I hate you!" She screams. I feel my stomach wrench and I freeze. Did she really mean that? All I ever tried to do was protect her! I took countless beatings for her! Now she hates me for it! She runs out of the room and I try to follow her but just make it in to the hallway before my cheeks turn red and I know that I won't be able to face her right now. I look around the hall. The next thing I know, my foot is kicking the garbage can and I'm letting out a sound of frustration. I watch the garbage can roll on its side down the hall and stop at someones feet. I look up.

It's Tris and she heard the whole thing.

_**Hope you liked it :D**_

_**Please review and tell me what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tobias's POV:**

I watch as she slowly picks up the garbage can and pushes it to the side. When she's done her gaze meets mine and I feel my cheeks warm. I really hope she didn't see that. I cross my arms over my chest in habit and put on Four's You're-In-Trouble-And-You-Know-It voice.

"What are you doing here, Tris?" I ask.

"I-I'm ummm. I was walking by when I heard you guys and I was just gonna go the other way, but you came out before I could." She explains, dropping her eyes from mine to look down at her fidgety hands.

"Fine." I say, "Did you hear any of that?"

"Just the last bit." She replies.

"What last bit?"

"Umm, the part about being an awful brother and that she hates you." She says looking up at me for a second before returning her gaze to the floor. I wish she would have looked at me longer. Her eyes fascinate me. I realize that I've been staring at her this whole time and peel my eyes away quickly.

"Why is she so mad?"

"What?" I ask, surprised by her question.

"Why is she so mad?" She repeats herself. I'm speechless. Should I really tell her? Is she expecting me to do so? I barely know her. I feel as if I can trust her though.

"Because I left her with our father." I answer after a minute.

"Oh." She says after a minute, as if she understands. I open my mouth to say something but then close it again.

"Was your father strict?" She asks with genuine curiosity. I smile. I want to hysterically laugh also, but then again, this probably isn't the time.

"You could say that. There was more than strict to him though."

"What was he then? What was the other part? Mean? Unpleasant? Not trustworthy?" She asks, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"All of those things really."

"What did he do that made him so hated?" She asks. My smile disappears and I cringe. I really don't want to talk about this anymore.

"You should go to sleep, Tris. You'll have a busy day tomorrow." I say, emotionless.

"I'm so sorry if I said something to upset you." She worries. I look into her eyes and realize something. With any other initiate or person in total, I wouldn't have had this conversation. I would have told them to leave, pushed them away. With Tris I felt...different, like I didn't want to push her away, that I wanted-needed really-to talk to her.

"No _you_ didn't." I say.

"Ok, well, umm...I think I'll get some rest." She says awkwardly. Tris spins on her heels and walks slowly away from me and down the hall towards the initiate dormitories. I want desperately to call down the hall after her and invite her in. I could sit her down on the couch and tell her everything, she could be...I can't do that. Whatever I want is not important. I'm still her instructor and she's my initiate and nothing can happen. Not that I want something to happen. I want nothing to do with her. I walk to the door and slump over to my bed, I pull back the covers and slide in. Just as my eyes begin to close, I have another thought. I really do want something to do with her, I really do want something to happen. I can't deny that so I will just move on from the subject and leave it at that.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I awake in the morning with fresh tears on my pillowcase. I must have sent out a fresh batch while I was sleeping. This is something that I remember so well from the countless nights of crying myself to sleep after a beating. I never thought that I would have to do that here. Dauntless isn't a place for crying like a child, it's a place for fighting the urge to break down and learning how to control your feelings. Why did I come here if I was just going to break down at the first sign of desolation? I'm disgusted in myself for even the thought of tears. I rip off the covers that are laying on top of me. Today is the first day of training. I have to go, even though I don't want to see Tobias after what happened last night. I have to show him that I'm not going to let him get to me and most of all, that I'm stronger than he is. I need to work the hardest if I'm going to get into Dauntless.

I jump off the top bunk and throw on simple black pants and a shirt. I follow the rest of the initiates to the training room.

I enter the training room and immediately spot Tobias leaning against the far wall in his usual casual stance. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's staring straight at...the girl beside me! He doesn't even bother to look at me! He's staring at Tris! My cheeks burn and my pulse quickens. We line up shoulder to shoulder and I take a look at all of the instructors. One with dark brown hair, deep hazel eyes and a muscular build steps forward. I can't help but notice the curve of his lips as he talks.

"Welcome Initiates! Today is the first day of testing. As the initiation process comes along we will put out a series of tests. Combat training, weaponry and your fear landscape. There are many other surprise tests along the way, but if I told you about those, they wouldn't be a surprise would they?" He smiles, "We start with combat. As this test goes on, you will get your first ranking and as we get to the other tests you will move up or down on the list of ranking that determine your place here at Dauntless. Keep in mind that not everyone will be guaranteed a spot to stay in Dauntless. Work your hardest." He finishes.

"Now, Four will show you some techniques that may help you win a fight." He says as Tobias steps forward.

"Gale." Tobias nods towards the brown haired guy that must not be more than 20.

"Okay so when your throwing a punch..." He teaches. I tune him out and look around at my fellow initiates. Which sucker will I get to fight first? The fat girl in the corner next to another boy with lots and lots of freckles? Or the girl that Tobias likes to look at? I secretly wish for it to be her.

"So everyone go practice the technique that I just showed you on the dummies over there." He points to the row of dummies on the far wall. I walk over with the rest of the group and pick the one that's closest to me. I start punching it over and over and when I finally look up, I see everyone staring at me. They must not have started yet. Crap. The brown haired instructor that Tobias called Gale, walks over to me with a smirk on his face.

"I love your enthusiasm." He laughs. "What's your name?" I hesitate, not wanting him to know that I'm related to Tobias.

"If you want, you are allowed to change it. Now's the time." He whispers in my ear. "For a new identity. A more powerful version of yourself." I think about this for a minute.

"Katniss." I say finally. "Katniss." Yeah I like that.

"Well, _Katniss_. You're up first. We'll give the rest of these pansies a couple minutes to practice and you can pick who you want to fight. I think we'll be great friends, you and I." He says with a charming smile.

A few minutes later, the whole group lines up and I step in front of them. I look at Tobias's face, surprised and trying to stay serious. I walk up to Tris. Without much thought I point to her.

"She'll do." I say. I look to Tobias's face once more, terrified and pained. She walks forward and takes her position on the mats in front of me. Before she has her hands up, I find myself throwing a punch aimed straight at her jaw. On impact she closes her eyes and staggers back. My fist aches but I keep hitting her. I land another and another and another. I will keep going until my hatred has run out. To her mouth, her ear, her jaw, her nose. Blood trickles down her face. She tries to fight back. One of her punches hits my throat and my hatred grows stronger. I kick her down to the floor and nail her sides with my feet. I don't stop kicking her until her body goes limp. I stand back to look at my work. Her body lies in a bloody mess. Her face is stained with red, her shirt is soaked and it looks as if her sides are bleeding. I take another step back. This time I see the frail girl that I once was. I realize now that I was screaming something at her.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I had screamed. The words that were meant for Tobias, not her. What have I done? I'm exactly like my father! She's innocent! I turn to face the rest of the initiates. They are all paled and staring at her body. I turn to Tobias, anger, hurt, terror, worry, sadness, _repulsion_. He's frozen and pale. All because of me. I look at Gale, he smiles at me warmly and walks forward to take my bloody hand. He raises it high in the air.

"I think we have a winner! Nicely done, Katniss." He says. At that moment, Tobias rushes forward as if he couldn't hold on any longer to do so. He runs to Tris's side and picks her up in his arms.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." He says before turning to the doors and leaving me behind, once again.

**_Hope you liked it :D_**

**_Review please!_**

**_Review if you love Tobias Eaton as much as I do :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 a.k.a Four's amazingness tribute!:

Stephanie's POV:

By the end of the testing day, I am ranked in first place. If I keep having days like this, I will definitely get a spot in Dauntless. Tobias didn't come back for the rest of the day. I haven't seen him since...I don't even want to think about what I did. I feel so awful. I feel so...powerless. I really truly have nobody now. Tobias will never trust me again. I ruined my chances at any sort of friendship with that little display of temper back there. Even though I feel horrible for what I did, I still need to keep focus on the task at hand. Once I get into Dauntless, I can slow down and make friends. Right now, I need to be brave and fierce and I'm sorry Tobias, but we can patch things up later. Right now I need to win.

Tobias's POV:

I've been sitting here for a couple of hours now. It reminds me of the times when I wasn't there in time to help my sister. I would show up for the last couple minutes of the beating and take her to the hospital. I would wait in the same type of smelly chair in the corner of the room and try not to let the nurse see my own bruises. This time when I look up to the white hospital bed and see who's there, I don't cringe like I did for my sister, I feel anger and hatred for whoever did this to her. That person ironically happens to be the one that I tried to protect from this kind of thing. Apparently I was protecting the wrong person. I can't believe that she would do something like this! Especially since Tris is innocent! This is not like her! She's acting like...like...a monster! Like our Father! I cringe. All of the sudden, Tris lets out a soft groan. My head shoots up. I look at her devastated body and watch her take slow uneasy breaths as her chest rises up and down. I look at her face, still beautiful through the blood and bruises. Her eyes suddenly flutter open and dart across the ceiling, panicking. I rise from my chair and slowly walk towards her. I reach the side of her bed and automatically pull my hands behind my back in the formal position that we use when reciting the Dauntless Manifesto.

"How are you feeling?" I ask her. To my surprise, my Instructor Four tone that I was aiming for doesn't show and I'm left talking normally.

"Never better." She squeaks. As if relaxing for the first time and closing her eyes.

"You put up a good fight." I say. I have no idea what to say at this moment.

"Thanks." She says keeping her eyes shut. I don't reply.

"When can I leave?" She asks.

"Well you took a pretty good beating, but you can go whenever you like. Try to get lots of rest though. You're pretty lucky." I turn around to see the doctor standing in the doorway. She finally opens her eyes.

"Thank you." She says. Before I know it, she's pulling back the bedsheets and stepping out the door. As an afterthought, she leans back in the room and looks at me, then to the floor.

"Oh, and thank you Four." She says. I feel my heart leap and silently wish for her to come back and let me wrap my arms around her, just to see what it would feel like.

"Your welcome." I say quietly.

The next day at training is hell. I don't bother to look at Stephanie, I'm afraid I'll lash out. She's starting to look like our father now. I try to focus on Tris. It only gets worse, every time she takes a punch, I cringe. Granted, she won most of the fights, but I can't help but wonder when they'll be up against each other again. By the end of the day, My sister is in first place with Tris in second. Tomorrow they will have to fight each other. This is bad. Very bad. I consider asking her if she wants extra lessons from me, but this would just make her feel weak. What am I even thinking? She's not weak at all! She's in second place! I can only hope for the best. I watch the initiates leave after class and start to clean up. I'm lost in thought for who knows how long before I look at the clock on the far wall. 10:00! Holy crap! Class ended at 8:00! I grab my bag and run to the door.

I'm halfway through the Pit when I hear a noise. It sounds like very distorted laughing. I follow the noise, walking very carefully down a hallway that leads to a little storage room. I get to the door and quietly push it open. I smile when I see Tris sitting on top of an old picnic table probably from the cafeteria. My smile fades. She's not alone. Another initiate of mine is sitting beside her with a stupid grin on his face. Peeta I think it was.

"Hey, Four." Tris slurs. She smiles at me. She's obviously drunk. Her hand flies over her mouth and she laughs hysterically into it.

"Four is a funny name!" She squeals, "It's a number!" She laughs harder.

"Tris what are you doing?" I ask.

"We're having a good time, Four." She says.

"You call getting hopelessly drunk a good time?" I ask a little disgusted. I thought she wasn't just a typical Dauntless. I scowl at her. She just points and laughs harder.

"When you have to fight a ninja girl tomorrow and you need to relax, it's as good a time as you'll get." She laughs. The boy snorts and starts laughing with her. I get it now. I soften my eyes and walk towards her. I can't just let her wander around the compound when she's like this, she could get seriously hurt. I make a decision and step forward.

"Tris come with me." I say in my instructor Four tone. To my surprise she walks forward and wraps her arms around me.

"Time for sleepy by?" She asks nuzzling her face into my chest. I scoop her up into my arms and she stares at me with wide eyes. Her legs dangle over my right arm and her head feels so small in my left. She raises her hand to touch my hair. She plays with it for a minute, combing through it and smoothing it down. She drops her hand down to my lips. She traces them with her fingers and then moves to my chin and cheeks, tracing, her hand steady. I don't stop her.

"You're handsome." She says finally as if assessing me. This is the first time I actually feel the ground moving underneath me. I realize that I'm walking. I left Peeta behind, but that's not important. I'm going the wrong way, her room is the other way, _my_ room is this way. I mean to stop, to turn around in the other direction, to take her back to _her_ room. My feet don't cooperate. I reach my door before I can really think about it. I turn sideways so I can fit through the door frame.

"Ohhh, it's like our Honeymoon!" Tris squeals. I smile. I walk in and lay her down on my bed. I sit on the end of the bed and stare at her. She closes her eyes then opens them again. She sits up suddenly and her face goes red, she jumps off the bed and leans over. Something grey looking comes pouring out of her mouth and I realize that she's puking. I spring up and grab a bag. She pukes for a minute then she leans back on the bed and grabs at her vomit covered shirt.

"Oh." I say. I take my own shirt over my head and hand it to her.

"The bathroom's right over-" I start, pointing to the bathroom in the corner. She pulls her shirt right over her head-revealing her bra for a minute-and pulls my shirt on next. She then lays back on my bed and rolls over to one side. She motions for me to lay down next to her. I shake my head.

"I'll sleep on the couch Tris" I say.

"What are you so scared of scaredy cat?" She mocks.

"Nothing." I say, I will not be called a coward, even by her.

"Then come on." She says motioning again. I lay down beside her. Instantly she pulls her head on top of my chest and wraps her arms around me.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She asks.

"No." I say, "It wasn't." Her breathing slows and I find myself combing through her hair with my fingers. I pull my arms around her and snuggle in. I'm almost asleep when I hear a loud breath.

"You smell good." She says in a tired voice. I laugh.

"You're a very honest drunk." I say.

"And you're my hero." She says. I can feel her hot breath against my chest.

"I'm not a hero Tris." I say frowning.

"Yes you are. You saved me from the evil ninja." She says. I laugh again.

"Tris, I'm not a hero." I say chuckling.

" No. You're _my_ hero." She says. Her breathing slows again and I know she's asleep.

At this moment, I realize that I can never let her go. No matter what. As long as she wants me. I will be here. Forever.

Thanks for the reviews guys :)

Really appreciated!

Hope you liked it :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey :)**_

_**So if you're team Gale I apologize, but I kinda made him (very) evil...**_

_**I am team Peeta all the way (by the way) **_

_**So I'm sorry, but I needed another evil person...**_

_**Thanks for the support guys :)**_

_**Don't forget to review ;)**_

**Tobias's POV:**

In the morning, I wake to the sound of a door slamming. I panic. If Tris left already...it must have been weird waking up in my room. She was very very drunk and I doubt that she'll remember anything today. My eyes open and I feel for her. I find her in the same spot she was last night, curled up with her head on my chest. Sound asleep and peaceful. I take a breath and look up. Gale stands at the foot of my bed. He glares at me with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed in front of him. I struggle to sit up, then I realize that I can't sit up, Tris will slide and wake. I steady myself. This must look really bad.

"Well aren't you a player Tobias?" Gale smirks.

"It's not what it looks like, Gale." I say flatly.

"Oh, really. It looks to me like you had a little fun with one of your initiates." He says, "If you need proof, I have lots. For starters, she's wearing _your_ shirt, your wearing _no_ shirt, she's in your _bed_, she's basically sleeping on top of you, by the looks of it-"

"Enough Gale!" I shout. Tris groans and adjusts her head on top of my chest.

"Oh let's add that to the list, she's _groaning." _He smiles.

"Gale, she was drunk. I found her and I couldn't just leave her there-"

"So you took her home and made your move when she wasn't conscious enough to see that she was making a huge mistake. I get it Tobias, I really do." He says. I snarl at him.

"Stop calling me that." I say. He ignores me.

"I wonder what would happen if the Dauntless leaders found out that you're sleeping with your initiates? I bet they'd have you both kicked out for sure." He smirks again. If I didn't know the answer I would ask him why he hated me so much, but I know exactly why he hates me and he has every right to.

"Gale, nothing happened." I say. Tris stirs again. He digs in his pocket for a moment before pulling out his phone. Before I realize what he's doing, he takes the picture and turns the phone around so I can see it. It really does look bad.

"Gale!" I say. He smiles devilishly and walks out of the room. I carefully remove Tris from my chest and jump out of bed. I get into the hall and chase after Gale in the direction he went. I run full speed down the hall, I catch up to him quickly and tackle him down to the floor. I wrap my arm around his neck and position myself on his back.

"Delete that picture Gale!" I yell in his ear, trying to sound tough and dangerous.

"I'm not scared of you Tobias! You're just a kid!" He laughs, "A powerless kid and don't you ever forget that, you'll never be anything more!" He laughs. In fury I bang his head against the hard stone floor. He laughs harder.

"No wonder your own father could never love you. You're more destructive then him! Stephanie doesn't even love you and she's your little sister! That's pretty sad Tobias! But then again, if I was your brother, I could never love you either. How can she look up to a big brother that left her all alone and went prancing off to Dauntless to become some kind of hero? You broke her when you left. Now that she trusts me, I can put her back together any way that I like. Oh and that girl in there? Tris is it? Do you really think that she'll stay with you when _you_ get her kicked out of Dauntless? Do you really think that she could love you after that? Face it, Tobias, you'll never be able to do anything more than mess up peoples lives. If you really love either one of them, you should stay away. Everything you touch gets broken. Do you really want them to be hurt? Or worse, die? Your father was doing the world a favor trying to get rid of you. Face it, Tobias. You are not brave. You are not a hero. You cannot protect people. No one loves you. And everyone, including _Tris_, wants you _gone_." I freeze. In the moment that I am frozen, Gale pushes me off him and stands up brushing his hands against his shirt. I sit on the ground. Speechless. He holds his phone up in victory.

"I think I'll keep this picture. Just in case." He smiles, " Don't worry, I won't use it until I have a good reason too. Hint hint. Don't cross me again." He swivels around on his heels, leaving me silent on the ground.

"I'm sure that Marcus would hate to hear that you've been misbehaving, Tobias Eaton." He says as he walks away. I cringe at the sound of my full name. I do nothing and just sit here, helpless and alone. It's a familiar feeling. Maybe he's right.

**Stephanie's POV:**

I lie in my top bunk staring at the ceiling. I'm trying to think, but it's not working. All of a sudden I feel something bang the bottom of my bed. I sit up and jump down. I stare into the bottom bunk at a blonde haired muscular boy that's rubbing his head. He notices me and his eyes widen, his hand drops to his side. I can't help but notice his amazingly bright eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"No. You didn't" I say, "I just wanted to see what happened."

"Oh, well I just um sat up too fast and hit my head on your bunk. Sorry." He says looking nervous.

"What's your name?" I blurt out.

"Peeta." He says.

"Katniss." I say. He looks as if he's afraid I might hit him for a minute.

"I know who you are." He says finally.

"I really hate that everyone just knows me because I beat up Tris. I'm really regretting that now. I-" He leans in and hugs me. His arms wrap around my back and I melt. He doesn't let go and I don't protest. After a few minutes he releases me and smiles.

"What was that?" I ask, I can't help it and I smile back at him.

"That was the nicer way to say 'Shut up. I know your sorry.' I don't know you _just_ because of that'" He continues to smile.

"Oh." I say, I bite my lip, "What else do you know me from then?" I ask cautiously.

"You're the girl that talks in her sleep." He smirks.

"Oh. What do I say?" I ask surprised.

"Just random stuff. Sometimes you yell 'Don't do that!' or 'Stop!' or on occasion you recite bed time stories with princesses and dragons and stuff. They're very interesting if I might add." He says. I don't speak. "I also know you because your the first and only girl that I've noticed here." He says looking at his hands. "You're very distracting."

"Oh." I say again. This time I look down at the floor. What is he talking about? Am I hearing this right?

"I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now actually." He says, rubbing the back of his neck again nervously.

"Oh." I say again. I'm speechless and probably as red as a tomato.

"So would you? Like to do something sometime with me?" He asks cautiously.

"Yeah. I would love to." I say smiling, biting my lip. I _would_ love to.

"Ok. We can do anything you want, I'm not picky." He smiles. I smile back. Maybe I do have a shot at making new friends.

"I'm not either." I say.

"I have an idea then." He says, "Meet me in the cafeteria at 9." He smiles at me shyly and walks out the door. I grin at myself and climb the ladder back up to my bunk.

That night I head over to the cafeteria to meet Peeta. I find him leaning against the far wall of the cafeteria. He smiles when he sees me and I melt again. His eyes are just so perfect. I barely have time to say hello before he pulls me by the arm towards the stairwell. We climb to the very top floor and push on the door to get out. I've never seen what's up here before. I step out in to the humid summer night air, stars surround me and I feel the breeze pull at my hair making me shiver. I look around the rooftop. In the middle of the concrete roof is the huge glass domed ceiling that we can see from the Pit. It looks even more beautiful up here glistening in the moonlight. I continue my gaze to the right side of the roof where I can see the very tops of the lit up buildings that line the city. I look to the other side of me and see a perfectly laid out picnic blanket and platter of food. A chocolate cake. I look at Peeta who returns my gaze and blushes.

"Do you like it?" He asks.

"It's amazing." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie's POV:**

I sit on the blanket that Peeta brought with my legs crossed. I fold my hands in my lap and stare at them. He sits in the same position right across from me. The cake is only halfway done and we're both stuffed. It was the best thing I'd tasted since Tobias snuck us both out of the house for my tenth birthday. He took me to the fancy french pastry shop-that was only supposed to be used for special occasions when guests came to your home-and bought me a scoop of vanilla ice cream and a cannoli. I remember it so clearly. He even got the fat guy behind the counter to put a candle in the ice cream for five extra bucks.

"It's your birthday." He had said, "You deserve this at the very least. I wish I could give you more." He smiled at me, though I could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"So." Peeta says breaking me from my thoughts.

"This is amazing Peeta." I say, "But, I just can't understand why you even like me." I look up at him, his eyes are at first surprised, then sad.

"I...I...because I." He looks beside him and stares at something in the distance. "Because I find you intriguing." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"It's supposed to mean that from the first time I saw you, I knew that you were remarkable. That I would be missing out on something huge if I didn't get the chance to meet you. I just knew that you were going to steal my heart soon enough." He blushes.

"How can you make your mind up on me so fast? How could you know that I was 'remarkable' even before you met me? How can you just know that I'm going to steal your heart somehow?" I ask.

"Because. I don't know how to say this. The first night that we were here, I couldn't get to sleep. I was awake well into the night. That night was when I heard the first of your stories. It was one I knew well. The one about the beautiful princess that fell under a spell on her sixteenth birthday. She was cursed to a deep sleep until her true love came to find her. When he kissed her, she awoke and they lived happily ever after. But you didn't stop there. You kept talking, you said that all you ever wanted in your life was a happily ever after. I couldn't help but wonder, could I be your prince?" He says. I stay silent. "I couldn't stop these thoughts about you from entering my mind after that. I tried not to think about you, but it didn't work. I just feel so drawn to you, like it's meant to be. I don't know, I may be crazy but you tell me. When I hit my head off your bunk, I was so afraid to face you. I couldn't stand not talking to you. I needed to know what you were like in person. I just needed to know you. I just wanted to know...if you're my princess." I'm speechless. I stare at him until I realize what I'm doing and look away. This can't be happening. I just met him. He's apparently been watching me for a while though.

"Peeta I...I have to go." Before I know it, I'm running. Through the roof door, down the stairs, through the Pit, down the halls and back to my room. I don't stop until I'm there. I gasp for air as I climb up to my bunk. That's not what I meant to say at all! I wasn't supposed to run away! I lay down and cover myself with a blanket just as the door closes and I hear footsteps coming toward my bunk. The footsteps stop and the bunk shakes a bit. When the rustling blanket sounds stop, I hear a voice.

"I guess that's a no." Says Peeta sadly from the bottom bunk. That's when the first tear rolls down my cheek. My heart feels as if it's been pummeled by a jackhammer. This beautiful boy is hopelessly in love with me. And I'm so cruel I can't even give him a chance.

**Tobias's POV:**

I sit on the stone floor, shoulders against the wall, slumped forward. My legs are spread out in front of me and I stare down at my hands. I don't know how long I've been sitting here and I really don't care. I know I shouldn't listen to what Gale says, he's nothing more than a lazy bastard anyways. Usually he's just talking to get on my nerves but this time it was so much worse. Gale is the only one who knows about my father besides my sister and me. He chooses to use my weaknesses against me. He knows all of the them. He hit every nerve in that little speech of his. He knows exactly where to hit me hard, exactly how to break me. He has a right to hate me. I was a coward. He has a right to want revenge. What I did to him was unfair. He has a right to want me to hurt. I realize that I made him hurt. He has a right to want me hated and unhappy. This is between us though. He doesn't have a right to drag Tris and Stephanie into this. He may have a problem with me, but he needs to leave them out of it. I pause; I thought I heard a crash. I get to my feet and walk towards my apartment door. I open it cautiously to see a very confused Tris, sitting on the floor beside my bed, rubbing her knee and cursing under her breath. I enter slowly and shut the door behind me. When she hears the door close, her head snaps up and she stares at me. Not at my face; at my bare chest. Her mouth is agape and her face is shocked.

"Ummm. Where am I?" She asks, still staring.

"You were drunk. You were a hazard to leave unattended. You couldn't go back to your dormitory, you would cause trouble with the other initiates, so I brought you here." I try my best at an instructor Four voice.

"Oh." She says. Her hand moves to her head and she takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I guess I got a little worried. Peeta was worried too, he said that he needed someone to 'drown his sorrows' with. I tagged along. Where is he?" She asks.

"I have no clue." I reply honestly.

"Oh." She says again. Her brows crease and she rubs at her head more. "I can't remember anything after that." I snicker automatically at last night's turn of events. She frowns at me.

"What happened?" She asks. I stay quiet. "Great." Sarcastic. She tries to stand and wobbles. I rush over to help her. We reach the door and she stands on her own. I open it and she turns to walk away. Again as an afterthought, she turns to face me.

"Thank you, Four." She says shyly. I smile at her.

"Try not to get-" Gale appears around the corner, he walks toward us and pulls out his phone. Oh great. He stands between me and Tris and stares at me with a devilish look in his eyes. As if to say _Ready to regret?_ He turns to Tris.

"Oh Tris! Did he do anything to you? Did he take advantage of you? Are you alright?" He fakes concern. She looks shocked, her mouth agape again.

"I-I...what?!" She asks quietly.

"Don't listen to him he's just being a-" He cuts me off.

"Did he take _advantage_ of you?" He asks again. Her eyes widen.

"I-I-I-I can't remember." She says. He turns to me and a small grin crosses his face. He turns back to her and holds out his phone. She takes it in her hand and gasps.

"I thought you should see this. I walked in and I was _so_ shocked. I took a picture to show you when you woke up. I wouldn't blame yourself for this. He does have a history of this kind of thing." He flashes me a look that says _Gotcha_. She hands his phone back to him. Fury rises in me and I'm sure my cheeks are red.

"Gale! You're a liar!" I shout at him. In less than a second Tris is gone, running the other way done the hall, the way that I should have taken her last night. Gale turns to me.

"You deserved that." He says with a grin. He turns around and walks down the hall that Tris fled down. I stand there, infuriated and devastated at the same time.

_I walk through the rain towards the doors that lead in to the compound. I'm supposed to meet up with Darrel and the rest of the Dauntless boy initiates in ten minutes in the Pit. I walk faster and reach the Pit soaking wet and cold, but I don't care. I'm too preoccupied with guessing on what they might give me for my dare. It's part of Dauntless tradition to assign a dare to every new boy initiate. The girls have a different tradition. The dare can be anything, from streaking down the halls, to letting people pummel you with paintballs for two hours. Some are pretty stupid, but if you refuse to do it; it's counted as an act of cowardice. The rest of the group of boy initiates chooses the dare for you. If I had a choice, I would back out entirely from the whole thing, but I can't be seen as a coward on my first day at Dauntless. I reach the Pit and stare ahead of me at the others, their arms are crossed over their chests and they stare back at me with cold eyes. I notice that one is missing. Gale. _

_"Where's Gale?" I ask approaching the group. Darrel cocks his head to the left._

_"Off with his girlfriend, like he always is." He says. I look over at Gale who's in the far left corner of the room making out with his girlfriend, Delly. "It's getting really annoying, he's missing important meetings and stuff." Another boy states, I believe his name is Greg. I guess he's not coming to watch my dare. I need to get this over with._

_"So. What's my dare?" The boys turn their heads from staring at Gale and Delly, to me. A devious smile plays across Garret's lips. He whispers something into Greg's ear and the same smile comes across him. The smile spreads as the words spread. Finally, Greg speaks up._

_"For your dare, you must walk over to Gale and tell him that you're in love with his girlfriend. Then you must propose a duel; the winner to get her. If you don't win this duel, you fail the dare tradition, you will never be a true Dauntless. If you win, well, you get to make out with a hot chick. Make it believable." He smiles at me. I can't smile back. This is bad. _

_"Well what are you waiting for?" Asks Garret. I start walking. A pang of guilt and worry washes over me. I reach them and tap Gale on the shoulder to interrupt him from his lip lock. He turns around, obviously furious. _

_"What!?" He booms. I feel sick._

_"I'm in love with your girlfriend Gale." I say. I'm an awful actor. He looks furious at first, then he looks incandescent._

_"WHAT!" He screams, turning fully around and facing me with his hands balled into fists._

_"I'm prepared to fight you for her." I say. He goes red and I think he might explode with anger. _

_"Fine with me!" He says. His fist hits my jaw square on and I stumble backward. I throw a punch at him and it hits his nose making him groan. I try to throw another but he catches my hand and squeezes it in his fist. He twists my arm around and I bite back a scream. I struggle free and kick his knee. He falls forward and I kick his stomach. He collapses and I hit his back. I position myself over him and hold his hair in my fist. I hear clapping from behind me and in the moment I'm distracted, he frees himself. He kicks me down and punches me until my face is numb. I throw a punch up at him and he staggers backward. I sit up and kick his groin. He collapses to his knees and I stand. I steady myself. The room is spinning. I kick him down again, this time he stays. I feel awful. Before I know what's happening, someone's lips are on mine. I pull back and see that it's Delly. I look at her surprised._

_"You won me, didn't you?" She asks seductively. She brings her hand up and touches my face. Her other hand finds mine and before I realize what's happening, she's dragging me off towards the dormitories. They're empty this time of day. She drags me toward her bed and sits down. She pulls me down with her and finds my lips. She presses our lips together hungrily and slides her hands under my shirt. I can't pull away, yet I can't bear this. This is wrong. It seems to be taking forever to end. When will it end? She lays back and pulls me on top of her. She runs her fingers through my hair and kisses me fiercely. She pulls my shirt over my head and throws it away. Next goes her shirt. I keep going for who knows how long before I hear a sound; a door closing. She doesn't seem to notice. _

_"Baby, that was just a stupid guy thing. It wasn't real can we maybe-" The voice stops mid sentence. I sit up and find my balance, when the room stops spinning I see Gale standing in the doorway looking like he's going to explode for real this time. He's frozen. Delly sits up and runs across the room to find her shirt. I sit on the edge of the bed, locking eyes with Gale. Delly returns, stuffing her shirt over her head. Instead of coming to sit beside me she walks to Gale. To my surprise, she begins to sob. She wraps her arms around Gale and cries into his neck._

_"Gale...it...was...so...awful!" She weeps. He brings her closer, still staring at me, more with curiosity._

_"What was awful?" He asks._

_"He...took...advantage...of...me!" She squeals. I jump off the bed. What was she talking about? Gale looks at me with pure hatred._

_"It's okay, it's okay. I'll get him back, don't worry." He comforts. "Let's go." He says pulling her by the hand out the door. "I'll get him back. When the time is right." _

_Over the next few weeks, rumors spread that I had taken advantage of Delly, but I denied them all. They weren't true. Gale was mocked for being beaten by a transfer and he tried to torture me anytime he got the chance. He started watching me carefully, keeping a look out for any weaknesses that I could have. Situations with me and him went from bad to worse, but that's another story._

And that, is part of the reason why Gale hates me. I can't think about more depressing matters right now, so I'll save that story for another day.

_**Hope you liked it :)**_

_**Review please ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright**_

_**I advise Team Gale peoples to not read this chapter...**_

_**You can if you want to but...**_

_**Sorry, he is very evil...**_

_**Enjoy :)**_

**Stefanie's POV:**

I don't get much sleep that night. I lay in my bed thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking, trying to keep my brain occupied. I know if I let it have a break; it will just go back to the subject of Peeta. His beautiful big blue eyes, staring at me with a look that I've never seen on any other man when he looks at a girl. A look that makes me want to melt, that just makes me want to wrap my arms around him and cry "I love you" into his shoulder. Peeta, the boy that made his mind up on me as soon as he saw me, the boy with that annoyingly irresistible smile, the boy with the amazingly deep eyes, the boy that makes me want to cuddle up in his arms every time he opens his mouth, the boy that is-_was_-in love with me, is gone. I do my best to dry my eyes. He spilled his guts to me and acted like a true dauntless and I just ran away. I am not dauntless. I climb down off of my bunk and get dressed quickly. Peeta is already gone. Today I fight Tris. I don't know if I can fight her again. Last time, I lost Tobias, this time when I fight, I will have lost Peeta. She's bad luck. A black cat, a tipped over salt shaker, a broken mirror or whatever all those superstitious people say. I make my way to the training room.

I enter and line up on the wall like usual. Gale perks up when he sees me and walks over. He smiles.

"Good luck Katniss." He says, "You won't need it though." He winks. He turns around slowly and walks to the middle of the room to address the class.

"Alright. Today the two top rankings will fight for the first ranking in the combat trial." He motions to me and Tris to come forward. I look over to her, she looks almost...scared. She's wide eyed and has her arms wrapped around her body protectively. She steps forward and trudges to the center of the room. Her body is shaking and she's as white as a ghost. I feel kind of bad for her. She must be scared that I'm going to hurt her again. I may hurt her, but not _as_ badly aslast time. We take position. Gale says "go" and I throw my first punch.

She staggers back on impact, but recovers quickly this time. She throws her first and it hits my nose. My cheeks burn with fury. I don't know why. I hit her harder. Twice...three times...four. She recovers and kicks my leg. I stumble and fall. I get up on my hands and knees. She knees me in the stomach and I convulse. I roll over onto my back and try desperately to protect myself from another blow. I look up at her face and see my father. Emotionless eyes and a wicked smile spread across his face.

"You ignorant, stupid girl!" He yells and hits me again. I sit up and stare at him. Fear surely shows in my eyes. "You don't have a brain you dense, foolish child!" He hits me harder. My face is surely a wreckage. I don't resist, I've learned that it only gets worse if I do. I stay quiet and listen to his bellow and the sound of my quickened heartbeat in my ears. He hits me again and again. I can't take it anymore. I scream.

"Tobias! Make it stop! It hurts, Tobias!" Tears pour down my face and my father backs up for a minute. His face is awestricken and he looks worried. _Worried_? I cry out again. This time a bit quieter.

"Tobias! Help me!" I close my eyes. When I open them my father is gone. He is replaced by Tris, who is looking at me with worry. I look around and see that I'm curled up into a ball in the corner of the room. The other initiates are still in their line up on the other side of the room. They are all confused, clearly, except one. Peeta. He is held back by Gale with worry and fear in his eyes.

"Let me go, _Gale_!" He screams. He does not let him go. He continues to scream as I search the room for Tobias. He's standing in the opposite corner of the room. His hands are balled into fists at his side and he's as white as a ghost. The same look of worry and horror that was on his face last time he found me in his closet returns. He looks like he's debating something. There's a loud thump and I look over to see Peeta freeing himself from his confines and rushing towards me. His face is hard to read. He kneels and reaches his arms out to wrap around me. Gale reaches us just as he's about to do so and pulls him away. He knocks him out and leans over to me. Gale helps me up and I stare down at Peeta's limp body on the ground.

"What was that for?" I ask Gale. He takes my arm and looks at me with worry.

"Katniss. Peeta was going to hurt you. He said that he wanted in on the action." He walks me out the door. I crane my neck to see what the rest of the initiates are doing. When he closes the door behind me I scowl at him. He returns my scowl with a worried expression.

"Peeta wouldn't do that." I say angrily.

"Of course he would. He's very good at deceiving people Katniss."

"No! He wouldn't! That sounds more like something _you_ would do! I _trust_ Peeta!" I didn't realize what I said before the words were out. I _do_ trust Peeta. I _don't_ trust Gale. I need to get out of here. Gale looks hurt...but mad.

"Katniss. I know everything. Me and your brother used to be very good friends. He told me all about you and your fears. How you used to make him take the fall for all of _your_ mistakes. How you didn't care about what happened to him. All about your father and the real reason he came here. To get away from his whiny little sister that couldn't take a beating. He made me believe that you were weak. Now that I meet you though, you're really a very kind and strong person. Katniss I stopped being friends with your brother when I met you. I realized that he's a liar and I'd much rather be friends with you, or maybe something more..." He says. I'm silent. He really said all of those things? How else would Gale know about our father? I want to cry. I want to hit something. I want to hurt someone.

"Katniss. I'm in love with you. Do you think you could love me?" I stare at Gale. All of a sudden my lips are on his. I don't know who made the movement, but I think it was me. His lips are smooth and nice. Warm and inviting. I kiss him until it doesn't hurt anymore. He breaks away first and looks at me hungrily. Not how Peeta would look at me. Peeta! I forgot about Peeta!

"Well then. I guess that's a yes." He smiles at me and takes my hand in his.

"Let's go." We walk hand in hand down the hallway. I remember Peeta's words. "I guess that's a no." I choke on tears and squeeze Gale's hand. I don't know where we're going. Suddenly I feel like I may puke and try to pull away from Gale. He doesn't let go and quickens his pace.

"Gale. Where are we going?" I ask. He doesn't reply.

We reach a room. I don't know what's inside until he turns the handle and walks in, pulling me with him. I'm guessing the room is his. He closes the door and walks over to the bed. I follow him.

"Gale what?" I start. Without a word he pulls me down on the bed and positions himself on top of me. He kisses me vigorously. Hungrily. He presses his lips so hard against mine that it hurts. I try to resist. He just presses harder. He moves his lips away from mine and kisses down my jawline. He keeps going. I'm shaking. When will this end?

"Gale!" I scream helplessly, "Stop it!" He pulls my shirt over my head and I grab at it on the way. What is he doing? Next goes his. He kisses me again and rubs his hands over my body. I grab at them to stop. He doesn't. What the hell? I get tired from resisting and stop. He stops kissing me for a minute and smiles down at me in a way that Peeta never would. Peeta! I want to scream for him. I want to tell him that I made the wrong choice. He tries to pull off the remaining clothes and I succeed at stopping him this time, but it just makes him try harder. I scream at him to stop. He kisses me to shut me up. The door bursts open and in a flurry of motion Gale is pulled away from me and on to the floor. I realize that I'm crying and wipe the tears as I sit up. I watch as a handsome man with broad shoulders punches Gale over and over again. Another man more handsome than the last in my eyes, rushes to my side. He embraces me and I pull away automatically. When I see the face, I wish I hadn't. Peeta. His beautiful blue eyes are filled with worry and pain. Without thinking I wrap my arms around him and sob into his chest. He's warm. Pleasantly warm and his arms feel nice on my skin. Unlike Gale, he's gentle and calm. He's forgiving. He's Peeta and I love him. He presses his cheek to my hair and breathes in and out slowly.

"It's okay Stefanie. It's okay, I'm here, you're safe now." I pull away. He realizes what he said and looks at me with worry that I'm going to freak out.

"H-how do you know my name?" I shake. Ever since I came to Dauntless I have been called Katniss. No one here is supposed to know my name. I wrap my arms around my midsection and remember my shirt. Crap. I look around desperate to find it. I cover myself with my hands in the mean time. The belt on my jeans is undone and my underwear is exposed. I rush to fix it first and Peeta hands me my shirt that was sitting on the floor, blushing a bit.

"I was preoccupied on your face. Sorry, I didn't realize." He looks away while I put it on.

"H-how do you know my name?" I ask again. He turns back to me. His face is unreadable again.

"There's some things I didn't tell you." He takes my hand in his. I don't pull away. His hand is soft and comforting. "Like how I'm from Abnegation. And umm, how I lived in the apartment next to yours." My jaw drops and I can't speak. "I watched you come and go every day. I would hear you and Tobias come home every day as kids and murmurs about the fun you had at school. I think we were in kindergarten then. My family was messed up. I would hear your family talking and laughing and get really jealous. It was stupid." He pauses to laugh and then grows serious. "One night I heard a fight, it wasn't the first, but it was the worst, and then your front door slammed. I snuck out of my apartment to see what happened and watched a lady leave with a suitcase. I think that was your mom. After that night, I couldn't hear the laughing anymore. I heard screaming instead. It was so often that I became scared. Scared for whomever was making those noises and angry at the person creating them. It was mainly a boys, but it hurt me more when I heard the girls. I was ten. I watched you and your brother leave for school on hot days with thick sweaters to cover your bruises. I knew that something was wrong. One day I tried to ask your brother about it, but he denied everything. I continued hearing noises though, screams, yelling, thumps, crying. I watched you walk to school every day and through the years, I realized that I needed to meet you. I needed to make sure that you were okay. So...when you picked Dauntless, I picked too. The story about you talking in your sleep is true. It just made me fall even more desperately in love with you." He blushes at the last bit and smiles a bit. I can't speak. I don't know what to say. I hug him instead. I wrap my arms around him and bury my head into his chest once again. He kisses my hair gently and hugs me back.

"I love you Stefanie." He whispers.

"I love you Peeta." I whisper back. I'm not sure he heard me, but I know that what I said is 100% true this time.

**_Peeta 3_**

**_Review if you're in love with Peeta 3_**

**_Thanks for reading 3_**

**_Tell me if you liked it :)_**

**_More to come :P_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tobias's POV:**

I punch Gale over and over again. He's bleeding all over the place, but he won't stop smiling! It's that stupid evil type smile that he always does when he knows that he won. Except he hasn't this time. He has no idea what he's gotten himself in to. He messed with Tris _and_ Stefanie, and now he's going to pay. No matter how many times I hit him though, it doesn't make me feel any better. This happened under _my_ watch. I was supposed to protect her and I failed. I stop hitting Gale and stand up, wiping my bloody hands on my shirt. Gale snickers. I look over to Stefanie. Her and Peeta are in an embrace and I can't help, but smile. Gale looks over too.

"They won't stay like that forever." He says. "Not if I can help it." I look down at him, my smile fading.

"If you do _anything_ to her again, I _will_ _kill_ you." I say through clenched teeth. I walk towards the door.

"Come on guys." I say, I hold the door open for them as they leave hand in hand. Gale laughs again. I turn to face him.

"Damn you, Gale." I say, and exit.

When I'm out in the hall Peeta and Stefanie are already walking away. I jog to catch up with them and walk alongside Stefanie. She stiffens as I near.

"Stefanie?" I ask. "Are you okay?" She turns to face me with anger clear on her face. The next thing I know, her hand is hitting my face and I'm staggering back.

"How could you!?" She cries.

"What?"

"How could you tell _Gale_ about our father!?"

"I didn't!"

"How did he know then?!"

"I don't know!"

"You and Peeta are the only people that know! Peeta would never do something like that and you're not very trustworthy are you?" I flinch and straighten myself.

"I don't know how he got the information and I did not give it to him." I say calmly. I stare at her and she stares back with venomous eyes. Peeta steps between us.

"Let's go." He says to Stefanie. "Tobias I'm sure she's just feeling overwhelmed right now and she'll come around soon." He whispers to me.

"Okay." I look down at my hands. "Look out for her Peeta. Please." I say.

"Always." He says. Peeta turns back to Stefanie and they disappear down the hall together.

I walk back to the training room. I'll continue class with the ones that actually stuck around. I doubt there'll be many, I told them they could cut if they wanted cause I probably wasn't going to be back for a while. That took shorter than I expected though, no comforting was needed, thanks to Peeta. I'm right outside when I hear a sound. I think it's a gun shot. I quicken my pace. I throw open the door to the training room and locate one figure at the other side of the room. Her arms are stretched out in front of her to hold the gun. Her back is to me. I start walking very slowly towards her. When I'm close enough I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Tris?" I ask, though I already know it to be her. She spins around and wipes viciously at her wet eyes. Her tears still flow and she sets the gun down on the table next to us. She tries desperately to stop them and fails. She looks down, away from me instead. She stays silent.

"Tris?" I say again. Still looking down she replies:

"Hello."

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Practicing." She says. It's clear that she's holding back a fresh round of tears. "I really got to work on my shot..."

"Tris." I interrupt her. "Do you believe Gale?" I ask. Biting her lip clearly didn't help. Another fresh round of tears flow down her cheeks silently.

"Tris." I say when she doesn't answer. "Look at me." She looks up into my eyes. Her cheeks are swollen and red and so are her eyes. "Answer me." I say.

"You don't deserve an answer from me." She says with disgust.

"You believe him?" I ask.

"I'm not sure what to believe at the moment." Tears flow down her cheeks, but she keeps her cool.

"You have to believe me. I wouldn't ever do that to you." I explain.

"I want to." She says. She struggles to keep her tears under control. I want nothing more then to wrap her up in my arms right now and soothe her.

"Then what's stopping you?" I ask.

"He had that picture. It looks really, really bad." She struggles to keep her tears under control. I hear her breathing quicken. "Four, that's one of my fears." She can't control herself anymore and she bursts into tears.

"What?" I ask.

"Intimacy." She replies, still sobbing. My need to comfort her grows.

"I swear. I didn't touch you." I assure her. "I wouldn't do that." She looks up at me, her gaze softening. She wipes her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't." She says without breaking her gaze from mine.

"Then why don't you believe me?" I ask.

"Because I'm afraid. If I believed you, then I wouldn't be afraid of you anymore. That means that I might do something stupid." She never breaks her gaze from mine.

"Like what?" I ask her.

"Fall in love with you." She answers. "I have to go. Thank you again, Four." She walks to the door and disappears out of view. I stand motionless for a while then I pick up the gun. Her warmth lingers and I smile. Stress practice, just like me.

_**3 3**_

_**Hope you liked it **_

_**More to come :p**_

_**Review and tell me why or why not you are Team Peeta or Team Gale **_

_**Or you can review and tell me how much you love Tobias 3**_

_**Thanks guys :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Stefanie's POV:**

I can't even describe how furious I am right now. Tobias is such an ass! What the hell was he thinking?! He told _**Gale**_** of all people, about our **_**father**_! I stay by Peeta's side. I would love to march back there and slap some sense into him, but...I can't. Peeta's here. Plus, I'm still shaking. It won't stop and the warmth of Peeta's hand on mine is the only thing keeping me **sane right now. I couldn't go back there anyways. Even if I didn't have those reasons to stop me. Gale's back there. I would be the happiest person on this planet if I never had to see him again. **

"Where are we going?" Peeta asks softly, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Ummm. Just back to the dormitory, if that's okay with you." I ask. He looks down at me.

"I'd go anywhere with you." He says. We walk the rest of the way to our dormitory, hand in hand and silent. It wasn't an unpleasant silence though, not the kind right after a fight when you're just waiting for the other person to talk first. A pleasant silence. Peeta accepts my need for this kind of silence and I just enjoy the presence of his strong but careful hands. I know that in his arms I will always be protected.

When we enter the dormitory, it's empty.

"Four...I mean Tobias...let them have the rest of the day off. They're probably in the food court or something." Peeta informs me. I nod and walk over to my bunk. I climb up and lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Peeta sits on his too. After a while he speaks.

"What did Tobias tell Gale that you were so angry about?" Peeta asks. "What's wrong with your father?"

"Peeta..."

"Please tell me Katniss." He asks nicely.

"Peeta." I sigh. I'm going to have to tell him, but it's easier to show him. "I'll just show you. It's hard to explain." I jump off my bed. This isn't a very good idea, piercing Peeta's innocent mind. I stand in front of him anyways. He needs to know. He rises off of his bunk and stares at me with curiosity. Now's my chance. I gotta do this. I slowly peel away the sleeve from my left shoulder and show him the scars that my father left behind. His face contorts from curious to furious to terror to confusion.

"My father." I say. "After my mother left. My father was the reason why we wore thick sweaters on hot days. My father was the cause of all the screaming you heard. My father is the reason these scars are here." I sigh and he looks into my eyes with genuine concern. "Me and my brother always kept it a secret. Our father threatened that if we told, it would only get worse. Tobias told Gale. He told him everything. My life would be ruined if Gale told someone about us. It would go back to the way it was before. Flinching at the sight of a belt-" I stop myself when I hear Peeta gasp. He walks slowly towards me. He gently touches the scar around my arm.

"Is that what this is from?" He asks staring at my scar. "A belt." He looks up at me for a minute, anticipating my answer.

"Yes." I say after a minute. He looks pained.

"Are there more?" He asks, his brow furrowed.

"Yes." I say. He drops my arm and looks away.

"Show me." He says. "Please." I nod and slide my shirt slowly up my stomach, revealing just a bit of my midsection and side. A scar from the belt stretches across my stomach here. I watch his reaction as he sees the scar and see hatred and anger burn in his eyes. He reaches out to touch my scar, but his hand doesn't land where I know my scar to be, it lands beside it, on my side. I look down and gasp. A fresh bruise marks my skin, right beside my old scar. I shove my shirt back down and turn away from Peeta. I choke back my tears. It's happening again. I feel so helpless. Powerless. Useless.

"Stefanie." Peeta says. His voice is soothing and calm.

"Yes, Peeta."

"I won't let anyone touch you, not ever again."

"Thank you." I say. I'm trying so hard to hold in my tears. I hear him walking towards me. I wrap my arms around my stomach protectively, out of habit. There's no need to fear though. Peeta would _never_ hurt me.

"You should get some rest." He suggests soothingly. I turn around. He's right behind me and I should probably back up to give him some room, but I don't move, and neither does he. I nod and walk over to my bunk. I climb and lay down. That's when the tears come. Silently, they spill down my cheeks. Peeta climbs up and sits beside me. He recognizes my tears and holds my hand. A wave of relief washes over me and I take a breath.

"It's alright. You're safe now. He will never go near you _ever_ again. I will protect you, until you get sick of me, and even then I will watch out for you." He smiles at me. I feel my eyelids droop and the last thing I see is Peeta's big beautiful eyes. All I can think about is how I want to see those eyes every night and every day, for the rest of my life.

**Peeta's POV:**

I hold Stefanie's hand until her breathing slows and I'm sure she's asleep. Then I slowly and carefully tuck her in and climb down the ladder. I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria for when Stefanie wakes up. It will save her the trip past Gale's room to get there if I go now. I'm half way there. I look down and watch the ground fly past me underneath. All of a sudden I feel someone bump into my shoulder. I look up to say sorry and find myself staring into the cold eyes of Gale. I glare at him. He smiles wickedly at me.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"Nothing." I continue to glare at him, he keeps the smirk. He takes a step towards me. I do not back away. He stabs me in the chest with his finger.

"You know what _Peeta_?" He smiles wider at me. "You won't last with her. She doesn't love _you_, she loves _me_. She'll realize her mistake in picking you soon enough and come crawling back to me."

"You know what Gale? The only mistake made here was on your part, when you decided to _touch_ her."

"Excuse me! She was the one to kiss me! She came to me all scared that you were going to _hurt_ her! She begged me to help her get her mind off things, then she threw herself at me."

"Oh really Gale? 'Cause when Four and I came into your room, it really looked like you were the one trying to push her into something that she _really_ didn't want to do."

"Oh come on. She _loved_ it." How dare he talk about her like this?!

"You are a _monster_ Gale! That wasn't love! She was screaming and crying! She was shaking everywhere and you left bruises where you touched her!"

"So what if I am a monster? How did _you_ see those bruises anyways?" He laughs.

"You're despicable. I can't even look at you." I spit. He's sickening.

"Good. Katniss is the only one I want to look at me." He smirks at his own joke. He's sick. "So you really think you're better for her then me? You're delusional Peeta. What she needs is a real man. You are nothing, but a _coward_." I can't stand this any longer.

"Gale! You are nothing, but a monster that takes advantage of people! You leave a trail of destruction behind you everywhere you go and you destroy everything you touch! You're telling me that I'm a coward when you can't even ask a girl to go out with you! You have to take advantage of her and rip her to shreds without remorse! You're a monster and you better stay away from Stefanie or I swear to god I will _hurt_ you!" I scream. Gale laughs.

"Says the guy that stalks her. You really think that you're innocent in all of this? You're not. You say that I'm a coward? How about you? You just stood there for _years_ and what..._observed_ her? When did _you_ take action? Oh right, you never did! I'm just taking my opportunity to get what I want." He smirks at me. "You can't be little lover boy forever, Peeta, sitting on the sidelines just watching and waiting for the right moment that will _never_ come. One day you're gonna have to take charge for what you want." He starts to walk away.

"Oh yeah." He says as an after statement. "Stay away from Stefanie, or I'll make it so that neither one of us can have her, if you know what I mean." He winks.

**_Hey Guys,_**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**

**_Any questions or comments just send me a review :)_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it ;D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Peeta's POV:**

I wanted to hurt him. I _still_ want to hurt him. I can't though. Bringing pain to people isn't something I could stomach. It would make me sick with myself. Even if I hurt someone like Gale, who deserves it, I never could. I continue to walk the rest of the way to the cafeteria. I'm almost there when I hear a sound. It sounds like two people mumbling an argument. I walk a little slower, not wanting to interrupt anything on the way by. I turn the corner and see the muscular build, disguised under a layer of fat, of . Marcus Eaton. He's taller than me, but probably the same height as Tobias. His cold grey eyes are fixed on a young man with shortish, dark brown hair, that's slicked up into a mohawk at the top of his head. He's tall and lean and through his shirt you can make out some muscle build. He's wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a muscle shirt. Marcus looks more sophisticated than him with a grey suit, a red tie and black dress shoes. I back up and stand with my back up against the wall where they can't see me. How _dare_ he come to Dauntless? Why is he here? He is no longer a part of their lives, so what does he want? I feel my face pull into a grimace.

"I won't do that to her! She's my _sister_!" The young man says.

"You are foolish boy! I am giving you a simple task! All you have to do is turn against her and help me. You yourself said that you never liked her. If you do this, I will give you an amazing job, house and reputation here at Dauntless! It's a simple task boy." Marcus says. His bitter tone is one I remember well. Anger swells in me.

"She's still my little sister! I can't do that to her! Besides, I already have everything I want here at Dauntless."

"Oh, well, how would you like to have all of that taken away from you?If you don't do this, that's what will happen." The boy laughs at this.

"Oh really? I'm not scared of you old man! You can't do anything to me."

"Do you know who I am? How would you like me to kill off your loved ones? Starting with your little brother, Jace. Then your girlfriend, Ashleigh. I'll kill them right in front of you. I can make you faction less. I can take away your apartment, your job, your _money_. Must I go on? Or will you just cooperate like a good little boy?" Marcus threatens.

"You can't _do_ that." The young man says with uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh yes I can. I am _Marcus_ _Eaton_, Abnegation leader. I can do _anything_ I want." The boy gasps.

"I didn't realize." He says with defeat.

"So are you in or out, Nate?" Asks Marcus, candidly.

"In." Nate replies with clear resentment in his voice.

"Good." I can almost hear the sick smile in Marcus's voice. "Let's go." I hear footsteps and make sure that they're completely gone before stepping out from the wall and walking around the corner where, minutes ago, Marcus Eaton was standing. I continue my eventful trek to the cafeteria. Something big is going down. It involves _Stefanie, _therefore, I believe that it involves me too. I'm not letting her face her father alone. I'm not letting her be hurt by him-or anyone-ever again. With this in my mind, I quicken my pace. I need to warn her about her father before he gets to her first. I finally reach the cafeteria and quickly grab us some bread and stew. I guess Greasy Sae is in the kitchen tonight. She makes the best stew. I hurry back to the door leading out of the cafeteria and can't help, but notice the boy that the man called Nate, in the corner of the room. He's accompanied by a blonde haired girl in a t-shirt and short shorts that must be Ashleigh. They're standing there making out. Their kissing looks rushed and desperate. Right as I'm about to walk past them, Nate breaks away and whispers something into her ear before running off in the direction I'm going. He sprints down the hall ahead of me and out of sight.

I half walk, half jog back to the dormitories. I'm rounding the last corner when I hear it. A scream. It's not familiar, which means that it's not Stefanie, but it is a girls. I walk faster, curious and a bit scared. My heart beat quickens. That's when I hear Tobias. He's screaming a name. Just a name.

"Tris! Tris!" It's getting more distant. I start to run. My head is spinning. What's happening?

I need to get to Stefanie, _now_. I reach the dormitory and burst through the door. Empty. I rush over to her bunk. Deserted. I call her name. Silence. I search everywhere. Missing. I set the stew bowls down on the bed and run my hands through my hair nervously. There must be a rational explanation. She just woke up and went to look for me. She just went for a walk. For a drink from the fountain. She'll be back any minute now. My gut tells me different. There's something wrong. That's when I hear that familiar scream that brings back countless memories of cowering away from that exact sound.

Stefanie.

Screaming.

I was too late.

**_Hope you liked it :D_**

**_Next chapter to come soon! :)_**

**_Review and message please with any questions or comments :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's POV:**

The last thing I remember before blacking out, is a strong muscular hand clamping down on my mouth after I had screamed. I had heard the muffled sound of a man calling out for me, but by that point, I was half unconscious. I wake now with a piece of fabric tied around my head and covering my eyes. I feel the sturdiness of a chair underneath me. When I try to stand, I realize that my body is tied to the chair at my hands and feet. I'm trapped. I can't move. Only wiggle a bit. I try to scream for help and to my surprise, my voice comes out in a muffled tone. I seem to have another piece of fabric stuffed in my mouth and tied around the back of my head. A gag. I listen for movement and hear slow, heavy footsteps coming towards me. They get closer and closer until they stop in front of me. My blindfold is ripped from my eyes to reveal a scowling, middle aged man standing there. He's overweight and has a grey suit with a red tie on. His shoes are shiny black and he gives me a once over before turning away to face another man with a black hoodie covering his head. The man with the hoodie is tall and is standing in the corner of the room. I've never been in this room before. It's very bare.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." The man turns back to me. "I'm sure you don't want to be here. My dear, I assure you that it is necessary." He paces with his hands behind his back, "Why don't you let her see your face Nathan. I think it would make her a lot more comfortable if she knew who you were." The man in the black hoodie slowly and hesitantly removes his hood to reveal his face. I gasp. What? Nathan. My eighteen year old brother...kidnapped me? I feel the gurgle of a laugh force its way out of me. What is this? Is this some kind of prank or something? Who is this old dude then?

"I assure you that this is no time for laughter ." The older man says gravely. He takes heavy steps toward me and stares into my eyes. His eyes are cold and lifeless and I want nothing more then to look away.

"No time for laughter at all." He says sinisterly. His breath reeks of garlic. Suddenly I hear a choking sound from beside me and snap my head to the side to look. Sitting there is Katniss, still with her blindfold on and obviously having some kind of panic attack. I squint at him when he smiles, clearly enjoying her uncomforted state.

"Ahhh. It seems that our special guest has woken up." Says the man, walking over to Katniss. The moment he speaks, her whole body goes rigid and pale. He places a hand on her knee and she tries to squirm away.

"Talk to me child, it's been a while. Let's catch up." He pulls away the gag from her mouth. "Do you still fear the same things, or _people_ that you once did?" He asks with a smirk. She keeps her mouth shut.

"Ohh. Well if you don't speak, we'll just have to test some things out." He smiles at me, then he looks to my brother.

"You know the drill Nathan." He says. Nathan walks towards me and unties my binds. He pulls me to a stand and yanks my gag from my mouth. I face him.

"What is going on? Is this some kind of joke?" I ask. He stares at me.

"This is no joke Tris. Just stay quiet and cooperate." He whispers.

"Bring her." The man says from across the room. He has Katniss walking with her wrists bound behind her back towards a small door at one side of the room. They stop once outside it. We catch up soon enough and I steal a glance at Katniss. Terrified. The man opens the door and shoves Katniss in. She screams and lands hard on her hip. The next thing I know, I'm being shoved in too. I land hard on my butt and my head throbs. I look at my brother and the man and see my brother slam the door in my face. I look around the room we're in and see that's it not really a room at all. It's a small carpeted closet with a video camera in the top right corner. What the hell is happening? I look over to Katniss and see her curled up into a ball in the back corner. Her face is horrified and her fists are clenched. She's extremely pale. It's so dark in here. I can't see very much. Katniss lets out a scream and many more follow that. This must be one of her fears. She crawls forward and bangs on the door.

"Let me out! Please!" She begs. Tears flow down her cheeks. "Let me out!" It's about five minutes of her insane screams until I hear the muffled voice of the gray suited man from behind the door.

"Stefanie. She has the key. Tris is the only one who can get you out of there. She's the only one with a key." He says. She turns slowly toward me. Her cheeks are wet and her eyes are full of fear.

"You have a key? Please give it to me. I need to get out of here! Please!" She screams at me.

"I-I don't have a key." I say. She advances towards me.

"I know you hate me, but I need this key! Please! Please! I beg you! I'm going to die in here!" She collapses onto her hands and knees and sobs into the carpet. I slowly move to her side and stroke her back with my hand. My mother used to do this when I had nightmares. It had calmed me down then. I started to use it on Jace after our parents died. He had so many nightmares. Jace is the best little brother I could ask for. He was so strong. Even though he was only ten then. He's twelve now and still, he's the strongest person I know. I stroke her back and feel her whole body shake.

"Please let me out of here." She says.

"He's lying. I don't have a key. It's going to be alright. I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you, okay? I explain, doing my best to soothe her.

"Do you know where we are?" She asks me.

"I don't know, but don't worry. Nothing can hurt us in here." I say.

"You're WRONG! Someone can always hurt you in a closet! I'm never going to get out of here! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop!" She screams. I freeze. I'm scared. What is she talking about?

"What hurts?" I ask calmly, trying to keep my voice under control.

"EVERYTHING! It burns! It burns!" Just then I hear a mumble from behind the door. It sounds like my brother is arguing with the man.

"You said she would only be in there for ten minutes. It's been longer. Let her out." Nate argues.

"I think I'll let her stay in a little longer." The man chuckles. Then there's a struggle. Before I know it the door swings open and light floods in, stinging my eyes. I see before me, my brother holding the door, anxious for us to get out of there and Four, tied up, probably more confined then we were. He's in a chair in front of a computer monitor that probably shows the footage from the inside of the closet. He struggles to free himself. I stand up and grab Stefanie's arm. The grey suited man is temporarily stunned at the cause of a bloody nose that was probably given to him by my brother.

I run towards the door that leads out of the room and stop on my way to free Four. I tell Katniss to run and she does. The next thing I know. I hear a yelp of pain and spin around to see my brother in a headlock. The man holds him in a way so that he could snap his neck at any minute.

"Now. Everyone calm down and get back here or I will have to take extreme measures." No one moves, not even Katniss by the door.

"Bring in the child." Says the man. Soon another man comes through another door with a child in his grasp. Jace.

"Girls, return to the closet." Neither of us move.

"Fine. If it has to be like this." The man releases my brother from a headlock and before Nate has a chance to do anything, the man plunges his knife into my little brother's side. He falls to his knees, gasping for air. I feel myself scream and lunge forward. The man extracts his knife and points it at me.

"Get back in the closet." He snarls. I look at Jace's lifeless body lying on the floor and take Stefanie by the arm. I walk her back to the closet. She struggles against my grip, but I manage to keep control. I feel the tears coming down my face one by one. I stare at Jace. His body that was once full of warmth is now cold. I stuff myself and Stefanie back in the closet and silently say goodbye to my little brother. I'll stay in this stupid closet as long as he wants.

_**Hey!**_

_**Thanks for reading :)**_

_**Review and message me with any questions or comments :)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**_

_**More to come :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Tris's POV:**

I sit in silence with my knees tucked to my stomach for who knows how long. I listen to Katniss scream. I don't calm her. I don't help her. I just sit here. I could have saved him. I could have stopped that man. The worst thing is: I thought that this was all some kind of joke. A prank or something. I'm so stupid. I should have known. It's my job to know, I'm his big sister. Well, _was_ his big sister. I loved him so much. He was the best person that I had ever known and I was lucky to have him as a little brother. My tears feel cold on my skin and I wrap my hands around my stomach protectively. Katniss stops screaming after a while. She's laying on her side in the corner with her back to me. Her legs are bent and I can see her shaking.

Jace would have helped her, calmed her down. He was always so caring and brave. He wouldn't be crying like a baby right now. He would hold it in. I remember at our parents funeral. I had looked over at Jace, who sat beside me on the pew, to find him stone faced and strangely older looking. I knew that he was holding back his tears by the way his chest was puffed out and the strange face that he made. His nostrils were flared and he was biting his lip. I took him for granted. I decide to stop crying. Jace wouldn't want me to cry for him, he would want me to fight for him. I crawl over to Katniss. My legs are stiff and cramped up, but I don't care. I tap her shaking shoulder.

"Katniss." I say. She flinches, as if I just touched her with a red hot poker. She doesn't turn to face me.

"What?" She squeaks. Both of our voices are worn out from crying.

"You're going to be alright."

"I'm not so sure about that Tris."

"Well I am." She turns to face me. Her eyes are red and puffy and her face is scrunched into a grimace.

"You don't understand." She scowls.

"Then help me understand."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Try me."

"I don't trust you yet."

"I can understand that." Her gaze on me softens a bit. "Just relax for now okay? I won't let anyone hurt you." She sits up and crisscrosses her legs.

"If the time comes, when it's either you or me. You wouldn't be able to keep that promise." She says gravely.

"Yes I would. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of me. Now, I don't know why I'm here or what I did to get my brother _killed_, but no one else is getting hurt at my expense." The word's meaning dawns on me and I feel faint. _Killed_. Jace is _gone_. I'm officially in denial. Katniss looks at me with sorrow.

"No one ever deserves what he has to offer. That man is _evil_." She looks at her hands then to me.

"You're going to be alright."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Well I am."

Just then the door bursts open and light floods in once again. This time Nate is not there. Instead, Four stands there. His wrists and ankles are bloodied where his binds were and his gag is hanging around his neck. His face is covered in red and swollen. It looks like someone hit him...multiple times. He's pointing a gun at someone that we can't see from our angle. He tilts his head to us.

"Out. Now." He orders. I stand up stiffly. My legs ache. Me and Katniss walk cautiously out of the closet, half expecting the evil man to come and slaughter someone else. We see, once out of the closet, that the gun is pointed at the evil man, who is sitting in a chair at the opposite side of the room. I keep walking, trying not to look at him. The other men are lying by his feet with puddles of blood surrounding their heads. My brother is one of them.

"Out the door. Run." Four commands. I do not run. I am halfway to the door with Katniss right behind me when I see it. I couldn't help myself from looking. I needed to see if his body was still there. Thankfully it wasn't, but in his place is a giant pool of blood. Jace. Dark red. Blood. Gone. I feel faint. I'm falling. Tears. Scream. Floor. Pain. Black. Darkness.

**Tobias's POV:**

I hear her scream and look over to see her fall. Without thinking I rush to her side. Katniss squats beside her and checks her pulse. I reach her and kneel beside Katniss.

"It was the blood. She's fainted." Says Katniss. I scoop Tris up in my arms and put the gun on the floor for a moment. I turn toward the door. I can only think of one thing right now. I need to get Tris and Katniss out of here. I call over my shoulder at Katniss, but there is no reply. I turn around to see her with her back to me, staring into the cold eyes of our father. He takes her by the wrist and she shrieks.

"Let her go!" I shout at him. Fury swells in my cheeks again. He twists her arm around so that she is now facing me. Tris lyes limp in my arms.

"Come back here Tobias." Says my father. "I've done this before and I can do it again." Katniss whimpers as she remembers having her arm broken before. I do not move, I stay where I am.

"If it has to be this way." He slowly twists Katniss's arm and she screams. Tears roll down her face. She screams at him to stop again and again, she begs and begs. I nearly drop Tris. Before thinking, I shift Tris into one arm and pick up the gun with the other. I aim it at my father.

"Leave her alone. Let her go." I say through clenched teeth. My father laughs.

"You won't shoot me Tobias!" He chuckles. "You're too scared." With that I aim the gun at his shoulder and pull the trigger. He releases Stefanie with a gasp and holds his shoulder. I turn around again and run out the door yelling at Stefanie to follow me.

I'm almost to my room when I realize that she's not following me. She's not behind me. I thought that she got away when I shot him! I burst through my door and lay Tris down on the bed. I have to go back for her! I have to protect her! I run my fingers through my hair and take deep breathes. I hear a groan. I turn to Tris and see her beautiful blue eyes flutter open. There's a bump on her head where she hit her head on the floor. A little bit of blood surrounds it and a few cuts and bruises line her usually smooth skin, but other than that she looks alright. Her eyes are puffy and red though and that breaks my heart. She looks at me and then at the ceiling, then back to me.

"I'm so sorry Tris." I say.

"Where's Katniss?" She squeaks, trying to ignore my statement.

"I couldn't get to both of you. I told her to run and she got caught." She looks heartbroken at this. I want nothing more than to calm her and tell her that everything is alright.

"What did I do? What did I do to deserve my little brother murdered? What does that man want from me? I'll give him anything if he just leaves my family alone! He was just a kid!" She says, obviously biting back tears.

"I don't know. His motives are clouded. I don't know what his big scheme was this time, but it has nothing to do with something you did. On the other hand it has everything to do with who you are." I say.

"Well who am I? Cause I sure as hell don't know who I am." She says.

"You're strong. You're special. You care for other people before yourself. You put up with things that would annoy the crap out of me. You take care of people. You could probably calm a bull if you tried, my sister is pretty much the same. You trust me. You're an amazing person Tris and I don't know why he's doing this to you, but I _will_ find out." She looks shocked by my words and she sits up on the edge of my bed.

"Who is that man?" She asks. I look at my hands ashamed. I know if I answer, she'll hate me. I have to tell her though, she deserves a name for the murderer of her brother.

"He's...he's my father." The look on her face is a mixture of fury, sadness, ferocity, rage and disgust. I know that from this day on, she will never trust me again.

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)_**

**_More to come soon :D_**

**_Review and message me with any questions or comments :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Stefanie's POV:**

The first thing I think is that I've been captured again. Although, I'm laying down, something soft, like a mattress. A cold cloth is draped over my forehead. The thing that throws me off is the pressure on my leg. My thigh. A hand. Oh god no, it's happening again! My eyes flutter open and I sit up maybe a little too quickly. My head pounds. I stare into, not the cold eyes of my father, but the kind, soft, and caring eyes of Peeta. He's sitting on the edge of the bed. I stare at him for a minute, our faces almost touching. He blushes and looks away.

"Umm, sorry." He removes his hand from my upper thigh.

"It's alright. I thought it was...umm...never mind." He looks back into my eyes with sorrow.

"He...touched you like...that...too?" He asks. I nod and look away. He delicately places his hand on the side of my cheek. He turns my head back to look at him and presses my forehead to his. He swallows and speaks with pure emotion.

"I'm so sorry, Stefanie." He says. "For all those years I could have done something...if I would've known..."

"But you didn't. You didn't know, no one did really. Me and Tobias, that's it."

"How are you feeling?" He asks with genuine kindness.

"Just a bit shaken up is all." I say.

"I heard you scream. I ran. I got lost along the way cause you stopped screaming. Then I went the wrong way. The screaming started again after a while and I was standing close enough to hear. When I found you, your father was...he was shot in the shoulder and he was trying to get to you. You had fainted. I think your arm was hurt. I got to you and I brought you here...I didn't know where else to bring you that would be safe." He explains. I look around to see the familiar surroundings of a hospital room. The old chair in the corner that Tobias used to sit in. The smell of antiseptic and old blood. The weird beeping noises coming from a random machine. I hate hospitals. Too many memories. They flood over me now. Tobias leaning over me to kiss my forehead with bruises all over his arms. Tobias sitting in that stinky chair in the corner, thinking I'm asleep and letting a few tears fall; later to punch the arm rest of the chair in an ashamed and angry action for letting himself cry. Tobias watching over me protectively, like a guardian angel, from the edge of my bed. Tobias brushing through my hair with his fingers to calm me down when I woke up, telling me that it was alright. Tobias sitting with me and calming me down when I woke up in panic. Tobias protecting me from my father. Tobias telling me bedtime stories and tucking me in, waiting until I fell asleep every night so I wouldn't have to cry myself to sleep. Tobias the brave one. So where is he now?

"Peeta?" I ask. Peeta takes my hand in his and nods. "Where's Tobias?" He looks away.

"I think he um...he helped Tris. They both got out before I got there. They're safe, don't worry." I feel like someone just punched me in the gut. He left me there...and took Tris with him.

"Oh." I reply, "Okay." Peeta squeezes my hand.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"I think I just need some time to think." I say. "You need rest anyways. You should go back to the dormitory, Peeta, get some sleep. You've helped me enough." I say.

"No. Stefanie, I'm not leaving you. The last time I left you...welll...you ended up here, in the hospital. That's not going to happen again." Peeta explains worriedly.

"Peeta, I'm safe. The nurses come in here every five minutes to check up on me, I'm in a very protected building. You need to go." I say. He looks almost hurt.

"Stefanie-"

"Peeta. Go. I'm fine" I say. He looks anxious.

"Fine, but if you need anything, tell the nurse or tell her to call me or something. I'll be back soon." He stands up and kisses my forehead gently.

"I love you." He says. I nod. He walks out of the room and I'm alone. I lay my head back on the pillow and stare at the ceiling. I listen to the beeping of the monitor and the quiet patter of footsteps out in the hall. I'm surprised when the footsteps get louder and seem to be coming toward me. All of a sudden there's a shadow over me and I gasp. I feel myself start to tremble. The nurse would have said something already. Peeta would have said something already. This figure is silent.

"Hello, Stefanie." The person says. I swallow deeply and feel the air around me get cold and stuffy. I can't breathe. He leans over and whispers in my ear.

"You don't belong in Dauntless if you can't face your fears. I'm giving you one more chance to prove to me that you can stay here. If you ever want to see your brother again, you will come with me _right now_. Don't bother telling your little boyfriend where you're going. I had to wait three _hours_ for that oaf to leave. Get up." I freeze. He straightens up and I throw my legs over the side of the bed. My head pounds and I'm sore all over. My throat hurts and I'm sure my eyes are swollen and red. He takes my arm and starts to walk towards the door. We walk for a while before we reach a room at the end of a very deserted hallway. He opens the door and pushes me in roughly. I'm back where I started. He follows me in and pushes me down in the chair that I sat in before. I look at him for the first time now, his shoulder is bandaged up where Tobias shot him and he has bruises on his face where he was hit.

"Where is he?" I manage to squeak.

"He'll be here soon." He smirks. Just then the door bursts open and Tobias comes in, escorted by Nate. Tobias tries to run to me and Nate struggles to hold him back. He yells at him to let him go. Tobias stops struggling when my father walks toward him and stops only inches from his body.

"It's no use Tobias, you know I'm more powerful than you. Stop struggling." He turns to Nate. "Secure him." Nate pushes him into the chair that he sat in before, the one with the computer monitor, he pulls away the computer monitor and binds him at the wrists, ankles, chest and legs.

Tobias laughs.

"A little afraid I'm gonna escape, are we?" Marcus walks slowly towards Tobias with a sick smile on his face. Tobias stiffens and stops smiling.

" has informed me that you've been bad, Tobias...Something about sleeping with your new initiates." Tobias pales.

"Nothing happened." He says through clenched teeth. What? I didn't know about this.

"Would the judge believe the criminal pleading not guilty or the witness with proof? Hmm?" Marcus slaps Tobias and he recoils in his chair. "Bad boys need to be punished, Tobias. It's just the way it is." Tobias pales and a look of horror crosses his face. Oh no. Please no, don't hurt him, not again.

_**Hope you liked it :)**_

_**Don't forget to review or message me :)**_

_**Thanks for reading ;)**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

I try not to look. My father beats Tobias until he's bruised and bloodied all over, and then more. Tobias screams and pleads, helpless. His face swollen and covered in bruises and blood. His whole body coated with marks from the belt. Everything drenched in sweat. A fresh batch of tears come pouring out of my eyes. I watch him try to handle the pain and can't take it anymore.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" To my surprise my father turns around, his fists raw and coated with my brothers blood. He slowly makes his way over to me and comes so close to my face that I can smell the liquor on his breath. I swallow deeply.

"Well isn't that interesting? Usually its your brother that begs for mercy _for_ you. Hmm. Isn't that interesting Tobias?" He looks back at the damaged Tobias for an answer. Tobias looks terrified. My father laughs and turns back to me, placing his hand on my thigh. I try to squirm away.

"Tell me Stefanie. Why should I stop? I'm becoming very successful in this method. Why should I stop my progress?"

"Just please stop. It's hurting him!"

"Oh Stefanie. Did you miss me? I've surely missed you. We haven't had much time to catch up." He brushes my cheek with his fingers.

"Don't touch her," Tobias glares. My father laughs.

"Or what? Look where you are Tobias. Or is it Four? You can't do anything to stop me, you foolish boy." My father stands and walks back to my brother again.

"I will hurt you!" Tobias screams. My father smirks sinisterly.

"You. Will hurt. Me? Let's test that." He whips my brother across his cheek with the belt and laughs as Tobias groans in pain. He raises the belt again and Tobias tries his best to brace himself.

"STOP! STOP! DON'T HURT HIM!" My father turns around and glares at me.

"You never cared before when he took the punishment for you. You would run away and hide like a silly little girl. You're a stupid and selfish girl that couldn't care less about her brother. Why don't you stick to not caring, it suits you, selfishness, it really does." He says as he walks back over to stand in front of me again.

"Well I learned the trait of selfishness from the best there is. You." I spit. He snarls and whips my cheek with the belt. A cloud of pain lingers where he hit, and tears fill my eyes, but he will not see me cry. Not ever again.

Tobias's POV:

In the seconds that followed her being hit with that belt, I was frozen in place. Not one hundred punches to the gut could ever feel like this. All my life I have protected her. I can't stand her getting hurt, especially by him. I'd rather die.

"No! Stop! It's my fault not hers!"

"But Tobias, see Stefanie here is just as guilty. Who was that boy you were with?" My father asks her.

"No one. My friend," She stutters. He hits her again and she moans in pain. I try to struggle out of the ropes that confine me. He puts a hand on her cheek and moves closer to her. If he touches her I swear to god I will kill him.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Who is that boy?" He snarls.

"My b-boyfriend." She whispers. He whips her across the face with his belt.

"That's what I thought. Remember, you belong to me." He snarls at her in an almost inaudible tone.

"Marcus! Leave her alone!" I scream.

"Why don't you leave us alone Tobias? We need some private time anyways." Stefanie's eyes get huge at the mention of this.

"I'm tied to a chair!"

"Oh yeah. I forgot." My father laughs, "we'll go somewhere else then." He unties Stefanie and takes her by the arm. He leads her into the closet as she screams for help. I struggle against my bonds to no use.

Peeta's POV:

I lay in bed and think for a while, but my thoughts keep going back to Stefanie. Is she sleeping? Is she in pain? Is she thinking about her father? Can I do anything to comfort her? Is she thinking about me? Probably not. I need to go back there though. I think I need her more than she needs me sometimes. At least I will know she's safe.

Stefanie's POV:

I'm so stupid. I should never have left the hospital. I wish I never did. I wish I never told Peeta to go. I wish he was here. I wish he could save me. I wish we could ride off into the sunset together like in a fairytale. But I can't. This is my life. In my life there are no wishes granted and no happy endings. In fairytales I would get my prince. In my life I get...Marcus. I'm probably never going to see Peeta again. Marcus will make sure of that. I wish he was here. I wish he would rescue me. I miss him. I'm scared. Peeta would hold me and tell me everything was alright. I need him. I love him. Please rescue me my prince. In the mean time I will rescue myself.

Peeta's POV:

I walk down the hospital hallways until I find her room. I go in and-

wait where is she? Where did she go? An hour ago she was right here. Right in this bed. Oh god what if-oh god no. I bolt out the door and run down the hallway leading to the little room I found her in before. I rush up to the door and hear a plea for help. Not in pain, in agony. Stefanie! I burst through the door and freeze in my tracks, too terrified to move.

"Get away from her!"

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry for not updating in fourever!_**

**_Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review or send me a message!_**

**_Hope you liked it! More to come soon!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Peeta's POV:

"Oh look who it is Stefanie...your little friend..." I watch him pull her out of the closet to face me. Her cheeks are wet with tears and she's shaking like crazy. My cheeks turn red with anger.

"Get away from her!"

"I'm in charge here. I don't take suggestions from anyone else."

"It wasn't a suggestion." I walk towards them slowly and Stefanie reaches her hands out for me.

"Peeta!" She cries desperately, "Don't! It's a trap! It's a trap! Get away from here!Go!" He slaps her hard with his hand causing her to cry out in pain. I keep going towards them, that's when I see Tobias. His state makes me sick to my stomach, but I need to get them out. I cautiously walk over to Tobias and release him from his bonds. He tries to get up, but is barely able to stand. I let him drape his arm over my shoulder to help him stay upright. He hands me a gun.

"Peeta you have to shoot him. He'll never stop."

"Tobias, I can't."

"You have to." I slowly raise the gun to Marcus's head. Marcus laughs.

"Pathetic." He lifts Stefanie in front of the gun and I drop it in shock. He lowers Stefanie. Tobias gives me a glare.

"I told you. He's pathetic. He wouldn't shoot me! You lived beside us for your whole life and you knew that whole time, didn't you?! Remember that day when you approached me at work and told me to stop hurting Stefanie?! Oh, Peeta, you really are a coward." Marcus spits at me. I look over to Stefanie. She bears the look of betrayal against her and disgust. I look away from her. Suddenly I pick up the gun and aim it for Marcus's head, I pull the trigger and in what feels like a millisecond his body falls lifelessly to the floor and Stefanie is released. I look at my shaking hands. I feel sick, I feel the vomit come up in my throat and I puke up on the floor in front of me. Tobias pats my back, trying to be comforting, it really doesn't work for him. It's a nice gesture though. When I look up I stare straight in to the eyes of an angry Stefanie.

"Peeta. You told me that you didn't know." Her voice is eerily calm. Like the calm before a storm.

"Stefanie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please, can we talk about this some place where there's no dead body in the room?"

"There's nothing to talk about. I trusted you. You lied." She storms out of the room, wiping her tears viciously. Tobias still has his arm draped over my shoulders. I look down at the body and vomit again. I start to help Tobias walk forwards. We walk in silence until we get to the entrance of the hospital. Tobias stops.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"The hospital."

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I need to get back to Tris." He commands in his instructor Four voice. I sigh.

"Where?"

"I left her in my room." We walk silently to his room. When we enter his room Tris is sitting worriedly on his bed, waiting. When she looks up she gasps and comes rushing forward.

"What happened?!" She inspects Tobias like an over cautious mother.

"I'm fine." Tobias says.

"I didn't ask that. I asked what happened."

"Marcus likes to beat me up." She looks puzzled.

"Who's Marcus?"

"My father. The man that killed your brother." She pales and looks away.

"Right." I help Tobias lay down on his bed and back up to the door. Tris sits beside him on the side of the bed. I exit his room without even the slightest remark of 'Goodbye'. I speed down the hallways until I reach the Dauntless initiate quarters and rush inside. Sure enough Stefanie lays on her bunk sobbing. I sigh in agony. I approach her bunk and her hands come out to push me away.

"Go away!"

"No. Stefanie this is my bunk too remember? I want to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk to you!"

"Well you're gonna hear me out, ok?"

"I used to have hiding spots! Now I have nowhere to go, but this stupid room that everyone can find me in! Leave me alone!"

"No! I'm sorry Stefanie! I'm sorry! Dammit I'm sorry! I was nine when I said that to him okay! I told him to stop hurting you and he hit me! He hit me twice! He told me that if I ever told anyone it would get worse for everybody including you! I was nine! I'm sorry for yelling and using a curse...I just...I'm sorry for everything...I love you so much Stefanie! I can't let you go..." I feel bad directly after for yelling at her, but to my surprise she comes down off of her bunk and hugs me tight. I hear the door click open behind me and someone comes in.

"There you two are! We've been looking for you everywhere! Save the make out sessions until Dauntless initiation is over! Come on, it's time for fear landscapes!" A male voice says. Stefanie starts to shake. I kiss  
her forehead.

"It's alright. It's all fake just remember that."

"Yes, but so are nightmares, and you wake up sweating and screaming from those...and sometimes you can't forget them...this will be ten times worse than a nightmare." She looks in to my eyes as she says this and I can see the fear growing in them. I can only hope that she doesn't see the fear flooding mine.

_**Hey Guys sorry it took so long for this chapter :(**_

_**I had final tests and stuff for school **_

_**Review and message me as much as you want please :)**_

_**Hope you liked it! More to come soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey guys!_**

**_Sorry it took sooooo long to update!_**

**_Hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

**_It took me awhile_**

Chapter 16

Stefanie's POV:

A man escorts me and Peeta down the hallway towards the room in which we'll be facing our fear landscapes. I squeeze Peeta's hand for comfort. Ever since I was a kid I'd hated needles, especially big ones that plunge into your neck. The Dauntless official opens the door for us and me and Peeta enter. The rest of the initiates stand up against a wall and I spot another door located on the far right wall of the room that I soon realize is the training centre. Me and Peeta walk to join the rest of the initiates as the Dauntless official makes his way to the centre of the room to address Gale. I look down, wanting to look anywhere, but at him.

"I found them. Looks like they snuck off to have a make out session in the dormitories or something." The Dauntless official explains. He snickers at us and Peeta's cheeks heat up.

"Typical. Where's Tobias? And where's that other girl...Tris is it?" Gale questions.

"No clue. Everyone's sayin' that Tobias got in to a fight, but that other girl-" Everyones eyes turn to the door as it opens to reveal Tobias and Tris standing there.

"Did the party start without me?" Tobias asks the Dauntless official, ignoring Gale.

"Good. You found the girl. No, we were just about to get started." Gale answers. Tobias joins the two men at the centre of the room and Tris joins the initiates against the wall. Tobias tries to hide a limp and his face is a mess, but other than that he looks normal, for Tobias. Tris must have fixed him up as good as she could've.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it." The Dauntless Official exits the training room. Tobias faces the initiates.

"As you know, today you will face your fear landscapes..." Tobias drifts off explaining what we'll go through today. I look around the crowd of initiates, I realize that I don't really know most of them. Well there's me and Peeta, Tris and her brother Nate, they must be twins. Tris seems to be avoiding his gaze. Man she's looking like a mess. Then there's Al, I don't know much about him. There's a couple more that I don't know. I think one of them may be named Jim, oh yes that's right, he's Gale's brother. I don't quite know the story there yet.

"Katniss?" Tobias asks

"What?"

"Your turn." I feel faint as I step forward and join Tobias at the door that leads out of this room and into another. He opens the door for me and directs me to sit in a big chair that looks like one you might sit in at the dentist's. I sit and stare at him. I take a breath.

"Are you alright?" I ask him

"I'm fine. Are you alright?" He looks like he wants to say something else.

"No."

"Everything will be fine. Okay, in the simulation, in order to get out you have to calm yourself down, take a few deep breaths and let go of your fear. Relax your muscles and close your eyes for now, it'll be over before you know it." I do as he tells me and feel the sharp prick of the needle before I'm thrown in to the simulation fear landscape.

I sit on the beach watching the waves roll up on shore. The waves are beautiful far away, but no good up close. It takes me a second to realize that the waves are rising along the beach, getting closer and closer to me. As the tide touches my toes I try to stand, but I can't. I'm stuck. It feels like I'm glued to the sand. The waves reach my waist and I panic. I splash at the water as it rises to reach my stomach, the tide getting higher by the second. Before I know it the tide has completely engulfed my body in water, occasionally lowering for a millisecond so I can get just enough air to keep me alive. The water surrounds me. I scream and splash and panic and feel my heartbeat in my ears. I try to remember how I get away from here, Tobias told me something, but I can't remember. I feel like the sea is swallowing me whole and dragging me to the bottom of the ocean. I need to calm down, this is just a simulation, I feel as though my lungs are about to pop. I imagine myself taking deep breaths and find myself breathing again. How is that possible? It's a simulation, it's not real! I take deep breaths and imagine myself out of the water, and sure enough when I open my eyes a wave is carrying me back to shore. I see that the wave is washing me on shore right towards a door, as I get closer the inside of the door looks awfully dark. I'm washed in and the door slams behind me, engulfing me in darkness, my heartbeat begins to pound again. I imagine light. Sure enough I find a flashlight in my hand. I switch it on and discover the familiar surroundings of Tobias's closet. I shove my hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. I look down at my hands and see blood pouring from every crevice and line on them. Fresh blood pours on to the carpet. I look away. I try the door handle and the door doesn't budge. I scream and bang on the walls. I pound on the door and my eyes burn with tears. Every crevice of my body bleeds. I imagine unlocking the door and try to calm myself down. Soon I hear footsteps outside the door. The door opens and Tobias stands there. He stares ahead for a minute. I stand up and wrap my arms around him, he pushes me away from him. He stays silent and stares blankly ahead. No emotion in his face, but his face paling by the second.

"Tobias?"

"Stefanie. I love you." He falls forward landing in front of me. I scream and look down to see a knife deeply plunged in to his back. I fall to my knees.

"Tobias! No! Tobias!" I cover my mouth as tears pour out. I hear footsteps. I look to the side to see Marcus coming in to Tobias's room, beer bottle in hand. He casually walks over to Tobias and withdraws the knife from his lifeless body, drawing blood. I feel sick, but back up against the wall as my father approaches me. He spreads apart his arms so they're on either sides of my head and rests his palms against the wall, a knife pressed into the palm of one. I try to move away from him, but he only seems to move closer. I smell the beer on him as he smells my neck.

"You want me." He says.

"Get away from me."

"You know...I'm not your real father...we can do whatever we want."

"I don't know who my father is. I'm not taking any chances."

"Poor Tobias. He never figured it out. He never will now."

"Get away from me!" Marcus kisses my neck and I try to push him away.

"You're a smart girl Stefanie. I didn't think you would figure it out."

"What if you are my father? I would be your daughter Marcus. This is wrong." A new batch of tears spill down my cheeks.

"Oh come on Stefanie, don't be a child. I'm not your father, but if your real father cared about you one tiny bit, where is he? Huh? Where's your daddy?" I stay silent, "Answer me Stefanie!" I spit in his face.

"Right in front of me." Marcus forces our lips together and I struggle to break away from him. I finally do and slap him across the cheek. I try to calm down my pounding heart, I need to get out of here. I look into the eyes of my father and see the anger in his eyes. In a mere second the face of my father morphs into the face of Gale. I gasp. Gale smirks at me and connects our lips like my father had. He grabs my wrists and pins them against the wall while he works his lips from mine, down my neck.

"Gale get away from me!" He doesn't respond. I try to calm myself down. I imagine being free of both of them and close my eyes, taking deep breaths. When I open my eyes I'm in the training room. I stand in the centre of the room. I look around to see a crowd of people circling me. The crowd is thick and I can't see any of the doors out. One of the women from the crowd steps forward. A complete stranger.

"Stefanie. We can help you. We know everything. We know about your father. We can help you get through this." I start to hyperventilate.

"Excuse me?"

"We know all about you. We're here to help."

"I don't need help! You don't know anything about me!"

"Yes we do. We know everything about you."

"Who are you?! Who do you think you are?!"

"We're the population of the factions. Your story was in the news. It's been everywhere. We're so sorry about everything you've had to go through."

"No! You don't know anything about me! Get away from me! All of you!" The lady steps forward and I punch her.

"Get away you stupid woman!" I scream at her. I cover my mouth immediately after. My voice sounded like my father. I hear murmuring from the crowd.

"She needs serious help. She's gone mental. She's going to turn in to her father." Mumbles the crowd. Tears sting my eyes. I fall to the ground and pound my fist on the floor.

"I'm not my father! Tobias get me out of here! Tobias!" I pound on the floor over and over again just wanting out of this simulation. A crack forms on the ground where I've been hitting. As I hit it more of the ground beneath me breaks open. Before long I fall through and in to a black hole, only to wake up in the simulation room.

I look down at my hands and wipe my eyes. I feel like screaming and crying and cursing, but now's not the time. I feel the sweat build up all over my body. I look over to the side and see Tobias staring strangely at me.

"D-did you see that?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Oh." I look away from him.

"Stefanie. Was Marcus really our father?

"Tobias-"

"Don't lie. I've had enough of the lies. I deserve to know." I take a deep breath and look in to my brother's deep eyes.

"I have no idea."

_**4444444**_

_**Hmm what do you think will happen?**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Bye hope you enjoyed!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Stefanie's POV:

"I took that test awhile ago, you know, the one that can tell you if he was really our father. I really believed that he wasn't for a while. But, the test said that he was. I guess I really never believed that test, even though I should've. I guess it was just wishfully thinking. I guess I just wished that he wasn't our father. I wanted a real dad." I say, hanging my head. Tobias turns his head to the computer screen.

"Stefanie you could've gotten us in so much trouble."

"I know. I just had to know for sure. I guess that's why I'm afraid of-"

"What did you have aptitude for?" He suddenly asks, as if realizing something.

"Dauntless."

"Liar. Tell me all of them." I look up at him in shock.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you tell me, it'll save your life." I stare at him, my eyebrows creasing.

"Dauntless, Amity and Abnegation." He looks away from me.

"I'm going to erase your simulation. You're not going to tell anyone what happened in here today. Understand?" His expression is distant like he's not in the room with me, he's somewhere else.

"Why?"

"Stefanie you're divergent. You can't tell anyone got it? It's dangerous. What you were doing in that simulation, it's not good."

"What was I doing?" I ask, confused. He stands up and I do the same, he walks over to the door. He opens it for me and I step out of the room.

"We'll talk later. Don't tell anyone." He still feels distant as I walk away from him towards the group.

"Nate." He calls out, "You're up."

Nate's POV:

Oh shit. I enter the room and sit down in the chair. Four doesn't look at me, I don't blame him, I wouldn't either. He brings over a needle and plunges it into my neck.

"Four. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you're hurting, save it for Tris. Jace wasn't my brother."

My vision goes dark and returns, as if I was waking up from a dream. The first thing I see is the benches all around me, crowded with people. Church pews. I recognize this place, the church we used to go to as a family, the church I cried in when my parents died. I stand up from the pew and walk down the middle isle slowly, I see the big bulky coffin at the front of the room. It's lid is open and I know what or who's inside, but I need to see for sure. My body stops in front of the coffin and I peer inside. My face goes red, my eyes threaten to water. It's Jace. His small little body put to rest inside this coffin. No. I caused this. I killed my little brother. I drop to the ground and cry. For the first time in forever I cry. I told myself that Dauntless don't cry, but I can't stop myself this time. I look up at a looming shadow above me.

"I hate you. Just so we're clear." I force myself to stand and face Tris. Her eyes are filled with tears and there are bags under her eyes as if she hasn't been sleeping. This is what I've done, I've torn apart what's left of my family. She slaps me and walks to the back of the room. I turn back around to the coffin and almost collapse. In the space that Jace used to be in, lays Ashleigh. She looks as if she just went to sleep, she looks like she's just having a nap. But I know she's not. I reach out to grab her hand, and as I do this, she drifts away. She disappears. And I realize I'll never see her again.

Suddenly the noise around me of people chatting drifts away, what's left is a deafening cracking sound, like something's about to shatter. I look down and see that I'm standing on a gigantic sheet of glass. I search around me desperately for a place to run, but the sheet of glass spreads as far as I can see. I look down and see that underneath me is the city street, the road directly underneath, with apartment buildings and shops on either side. Cars zoom by and pedestrians walk with dogs and shopping bags. I quickly pull up the back of my shirt. The scars are gone. When I was in third grade a bully pushed me out of a second story window on this exact street. I'd been running from this guy for an hour when I finally just gave up. I almost lost my life because of him. The doctors had to do surgery to get out pieces of glass from my back. I still have scars all over my back and major road burn from the street. This gigantic sheet of glass is about the exact hight that window was. The glass makes another creaking sound. I don't want to fall. I start to shake and brace myself for impact as the glass shatters and I feel myself drop. I scream for help and wave my arms around in the air, trying to get the momentum to stop. I groan in pain as my body slams in to the ground. I feel the exact pain that I felt that day as the glass collides with my back. I feel every little piece enter and slice away the skin on my back. I feel the burn as if my skin is on fire. I can't keep my eyes open so I close them.

When I open my eyes, people stand all around me. They scowl. I quickly lift up the back of my shirt to see if the scars are there. They are. The old ones. The ones I had to grow up with.

"Weak." Says a man to my left. I stare at him. "Pathetic." Says another. The group of men close in on him "No. Get the hell away from me!" The group of men start to punch and kick me to the ground, I want to fight back, but my body won't let me.

"Weak." Says another man. "Pathetic." Says the next. They hit me and hit me, I feel every punch and kick and when it feels like ten minutes I finally scream. They stop, say "Weak." turn around and leave me. All alone. Weak and all alone, two things I promised myself I would never be again.

I wake up to Tobias sitting at a computer screen. He sees that I'm a wake and walks over.

"Good job."

"Did you see it all?"

"Yup."

"Good. I want you to know I'm sorry and it was against my will, what I did."

"No. Against your will is being held at gun point. He trusted you enough to let you go retrieve people. You could have ran for it, but you didn't."

"Because he was threatening me. He was threatening to kill my family."

"And Jace was killed anyway wasn't he?" I flinch.

"Yes."

"Never trust Marcus. That's what I've learned. Go." I stand up and walk out the door. Tobias has a point. My family, well what's left of it anyway, would do so much better without me.

**_Thank you guys for reading!_**

**_I know I haven't updated in fourever!_**

**_Thank you for being patient I really hope you enjoyed I am writing the next chapter now _**

**_Please message or review! _**


End file.
